


The Dark Side of Paradise

by Jenthetrulysly, Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rating may change to Explicit in later chapters, Undercover As Gay, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenthetrulysly/pseuds/Jenthetrulysly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deadly new force of terror comes to Hawaii and it is up to Steve and Danny to stop the horror that is about to ravage the islands and turn the streets red with blood. (Hawaii Five-O 1968)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The dark haired detective frowned but remained silent as he watched the governor shift uncomfortably in his seat behind the large desk. There was something unusually unnerving about that, since Paul Jameson was a normally a man who remained calm and collected at all times, even when in the direct line of fire. Steve had been with Five-O long enough to recognize this as an ominous portent of either something very big, or very critical. Most of the time it was both.  
  
Clearing his throat, Jameson placed his hands on the desk as he leaned forward, his face conveying the seriousness of the matter to be discuss, "I called you in Steve to discuss a very...um...sensitive matter and ask for Five-O's help to deal with it." McGarrett remained silent as the Governor paused before he shifted uncomfortably again in his seat and continued, "To be more specific I wish to ask for yours and Williams' assistance."  
  
"Sir?" McGarrett prodded when Jameson fell quiet again.  
  
The governor visibly swallowed and Steve was surprised as a flush slowly colored the Governor's face and wondered what had caused it. "I need you both to go undercover." The older man said softly, stalling for time.  
  
McGarrett knew a stall for time when he came across one and this had all the markings of one. Seeing as he barely had enough time in the day to stay on top of all his duties and responsibilities as the Head of Five-O, he cut right to the chase. He currently had three cases open and none of them were any closer to being solved. The quicker he could get out of here, the faster he could get back to work.  
  
"Yes, sir." McGarrett said, scanning Jameson's slightly blushing face and wondering what could have caused that, "Can you please tell me more about the nature of this investigation? Why exactly does the investigation need to personally be handled by both myself and Danny?”  
  
There were a few moments pause as the Governor decided on the best approach to broach this with McGarrett. He settled for starting with, "Steve, in your investigation of the illicit drug trade on these islands, have you come across anything about a drug called LST?"  
  
McGarrett was silent for a few moments as he shifted through his memory for any recognition of the name, "Yes, sir. I have. It's a new drug that has come on the scene. Reports are that it is a far more potent and dangerous form of LSD better know on the streets as Twilight Dust but as far as Five-O has been able to ascertain it has not yet reached the islands."  
  
"I have reports that it may be here already Steve." Jameson interrupted quietly.  
  
McGarrett leaned forward, "What reports, sir?"  
  
"I have it on good authority that there is a small organized group of men from the mainland who have set up labs here on Oahu and are producing the drug." Jameson answered before holding up his hand to prevent McGarrett from interrupting as he continued. "But the reports are unsubstantiated at the moment Steve and because of some of the men involved, I would like Five-O - more specifically - Danny and you... to go undercover and check it out personally."  
  
Rising from his seat, the blush that colored the Governor's face deepened as he moved to pace his office and added softly, "It's not just the men involved that makes this case so sensitive..." He paused again for a moment before he drew a deep breath and continued. "Let's just say it's also the men's lifestyle. These men I fear have brought with them a lifestyle that undermines everything that is decent and acceptable in society. If left to proliferate, it could challenge and degrade society as we know it."  
  
"Illicit drugs by their very nature undermine the moral fabric of society." Steve conceded, clasping his hands loosely on his lap, "How so does LST challenge this even further?"  
  
There were a few beats of silence as Jameson composed his arguments, where the sounds of the wind whooshing past the palm trees outside filled the office. It was deceptively peaceful. Jameson usually had no such issues expressing any problems with a potential investigation.  
  
McGarrett knew that this was going to be a very delicate investigation, if the Governor's hesitance was anything to go by.  
  
Turning back towards the waiting detective, Jameson sighed. "The men involved are homosexual, Steve. And they have formed a very tightly knitted community here on our islands."  
  
"Homosexuals..." Steve stared at the Governor as he finally began to realize the undercover job the Governor was asking him and Danny to undertake.  
  
"Several of the community members are...let us say...very influential within the White House...so now you can understand the delicacy of this case." Jameson rushed on, "So far all I have is unsubstantiated rumors and Chinese whispers but we need proof and solid proof at that to stop these men. Proof that I want you and Williams to obtain."  
  
"So you want us to..." McGarrett wasn't certain whether to laugh or be upset at the scenario the Governor was suggesting nor did he quite know how he was going to explain this to his young Second-In-Command.  
  
The Governor nodded, "I'm afraid so Steve, I do know this is a very secretive and tight knit community and the only men they seem to trust are fellow homosexuals with the same perverted likes as their own."  
  
"And you are certain that they are manufacturing LST, sir?" McGarrett frowned.  
  
"Manufacturing it and preparing to send it back to the mainland to be sold. I have also been told it is being sold underground here as well. We need to stop them Steve and stop them fast." The Governor's voice rose with passion, "This is not the type of tourists with whom we want to share our beautiful islands with."  
  
"Yes, sir." Steve answered, "Please leave it to us." He moved to stand up and Jameson matched his actions, a grim smile on his face.  
  
"I have no doubt that you and Williams will be able to do it," Jameson said.  
  
 "I also take it that this is to be kept in strictest confidence, a private investigation with minimal HPD involvement as well?" McGarrett queried.  
  
"I leave that as a matter for you to decide." Jameson replied, "Make this the top priority, at all costs. Good day to you, Steve," he said.  
  
"Good day, sir." McGarrett nodded his head in acquiescence and walked out of the office, trying to think of just how he was going to explain the very sensitive nature of this investigation to his Second-In-Command. He walked down the steps back to the Five-O offices, his footsteps heavy and halting as his mind turned over all of the possibilities.  
  
If it was up to him he would have preferred to offer the young man a choice. Not many men would jump at the opportunity to go undercover into a close-knit gay community, with their boss least of all. Homosexuality was a very sensitive topic for many people and he had no idea how Danny would respond to this latest assignment. The man seemed blatantly heterosexual at this stage, but then again, McGarrett really didn't know anything about the sandy haired detective's personal life. Sure, he knew about Jane but that was only because circumstances had deemed it appropriate. It had taken her death for Danny to open up.  
  
He just hoped that by the end of this investigation, they would still be able to look at each other in the eye again. Entering the Five-O offices to the familiar sights and sounds of the typewriter and Chin and Danny's voices, he walked past Chin's cubicle where his two detectives were seated studying a file together. Tapping on the window, he ordered, "My office, Danno!"  
  
If the order seemed gruff neither detective seemed to notice as Danny shrugged at his colleague and rose from his seat before following McGarrett into his office, closing the door firmly behind him as he entered. "What's up Steve?" he asked as he walked across the office and settled himself on the corner of his boss' desk as McGarrett sat down.  
  
"The Governor has a sensitive request that he has asked Five-O to attend to," the lead detective began softly.  
  
"A sensitive request?" Danny's eyebrow rose in curiosity as he eyed Steve warily.  
  
McGarrett nodded and leaned forward as he asked, "How would you feel going undercover with a partner?"  
  
"Undercover with a partner? Who? And why?"  
  
"Jameson has asked us both to work undercover on this one. And I have all already agreed." McGarrett leaned forward as Danny frowned, "He has had unsubstantiated reports that LST is being manufactured on the island and is ready to be distributed both here and on the mainland."  
  
The younger detective stared at McGarrett, "Twilight Dust? That's nasty stuff. But why does the governor want you and me...?"  
  
“It gets nastier, Aikane." McGarrett answered softly, "The word on the Governor's coconut wireless is the men involved are important staff members in the White House and...." McGarrett paused to study his younger friend's reaction closely as he added more softly, "The only way to get even remotely close to see what is going on, we need to act as if we are a couple."  
  
Danny blinked and stared in surprise at McGarrett before he burst into laughter, "A couple?" he gasped.  
  
The laughter died on his lips as he saw McGarrett nod seriously and he cautiously asked, "You mean as in you and me?"  
  
McGarrett nodded again as Danny nervously rubbed his hand over his curls and admitted, "I'm...I'm not sure if I can do that."  
  
He watched as color slowly leeched out of the younger man's face as shock, or something very closely resembling shock settled over Danny. In other cases he would have felt sympathy for the young man, but this was something that had to be done. There was no room for maudlin thoughts. It was an outright order from the Governor, which meant that there was no way they could refuse it. Undercover investigations were part of standard Five-O procedure, and by now Danny should have known that they could encompass anything and everything.  
  
Nonetheless, a twinge of sympathy still surfaced inside him when he caught sight of those clear blue eyes averting their gaze and the light touch of color on Danny's cheeks. The hair carding became more frequent with each passing moment, those nimble fingers sliding through the sandy tresses. A very stagnant silence settled over the two detectives.  
  
"It has to be done," McGarrett reminded him in a much gentler tone. Something in his voice caused Danny's gaze to snap back up, and they regarded each other across the expanse of the wooden desk. McGarrett willed Danny to understand, because he had to understand, before resignation settled over the young man.  
  
"Alright, Steve." He said finally agreed, rather quietly.  
  
Danny had been Second-In-Command long enough to know that when Steve was in this mindset, his focus narrowed only to the task in front of him. His boss was willing to do whatever it took to get the job done, no matter what the personal costs to himself. Whilst this singular dedication was honorable and worthy of praise, Danny often wondered what the personal cost was. Since it was none of his business whatsoever, he kept the thought to himself. This was also great, because it meant another impending break up to look forward to.  
  
A unique result of undercover investigations was that he often had to disappear for long periods of time with very little to no explanation to the person he was seeing. As such, no matter how many times he emphasized that the details of his assignment were "top secret" and "classified" his partner would never believe him. Often the relationship was doomed from the start because if there was no way that they could trust him and his word then there was no potential for any sort of deeper understanding. There would be no way that their relationship would and could work beyond the base level of physical attraction.  
  
"I trust you will be able to make all the necessary arrangements before starting on this assignment with me." McGarrett said, breaking through the young detective's tumultuous thoughts. There was almost a note of understanding in smooth voice.  
  
"Sure, Steve," Danny replied after a few moments, before beating a hasty retreat from the office. As the head of Five-O watched the retreating figure almost run for the door, he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding as the tension eased out of his shoulders. As far as assignment briefings went, this one could have gone a lot better.  
  
But then again, it could have also gone a lot worse.  
  
 **H50H50H50H50**  
  
Stepping through the doorway of their 'new' house, Danny looked around in awe at the obvious opulence of their new lifestyle. "Wow!” He breathed as he eyed the deep plush carpets, the ornate furnishings, the large bay windows and lanai door that lead out to the private beach outside, "The Governor is sparing no expense, is he?"  
  
McGarrett glanced around, seemingly unimpressed with his new surroundings, "We are dealing with some very wealthy and influential men, Danno."  
  
The younger man nodded as he glanced up the impressive stairway that lead up to the first floor before he glanced towards his boss, "I guess if we are a couple we will be sharing the bedroom.”  
  
McGarrett nodded, “These men are very clever people. I am sure one of the first things they will covertly check when they are our dinner guests tonight is the sleeping arrangements, Danno. “  
  
“I guess I should have asked if you snore.” Danny grinned mischievously, “Because if you do I guess it’s too late ask Kono to bring me some ear plugs before we go to bed tonight.”  
  
“I don’t snore!” McGarrett grinned as he led the way up the stairs, silently relieved that his young friend and Second-in-Command appeared to have accepted the undercover role into which they had both been thrust. The entire case rested on how well they could pull their roles off.  
  
All thoughts of snoring and blanket hog potential abruptly few out of their minds once they entered the main bedroom which was a study in decadence. The room was palatial; it was so large that it was bigger that McGarrett and Danny's apartments combined. The ceiling was high and there was a large chandelier in the middle which bathed everything in soft light. The ornate dark wood furniture undoubtedly cost more than a house in the most expensive beachside suburb in Hawaii and the bed itself was incredibly big, filled with enough fluffy pillows and warm blankets that there would be no issue with pillows and blankets. It was big enough that five fully-grown men could fit into the bed without being squashed like sardines.  
  
"Well, I see that space won't be an issue here," McGarrett noted drolly as he watched Danny walk over to the bed and throw his luggage onto the velvet ottoman at the end of the bed before starting to fish for his small case of toiletries in his luggage.  
  
The younger man turned to face him, his features carefully schooled into an impassive mask. "I'm going to grab a shower. See you in a bit for dinner?" Danny flashed a warm smile at McGarrett as the man walked across the wide expanse of the room and crossed into a door where the ensuite was, "Don't make anything too spicy!" he added before disappearing behind the door with a soft click.  
  
The dark haired detective approached the ottoman where Danny had been before depositing his travel bag next to his friend’s.  He caught a glimpse of something shiny in the dark recesses of the other man's bag. A keen sense of curiosity stole over him before he managed to stop his probing fingers before they descended into the bag to see what it was. Danny's personal life had nothing to do with him; he had learned long ago not to poke unwarranted into other people's personal business in his personal capacity. Doing something like this would have crossed an invisible line that he wasn't sure he wanted to cross.  
  
To distance himself from this train of thought, he walked out of the bedroom and back down the stairs to a less intense setting before he switched his mind to thinking about what sort of things Danny would want to eat. He only knew that the man ate sandwiches and fast food at work.  
  
It scared him slightly when he realized that he didn't know anything about what the man liked or disliked.  
  
 **H50H50H50H50**  
  
The mouth watering aroma of steak barbequing greeted Danny as he walked through the large open glass sliding door and out onto the lanai.  
  
“I thought we could have steak and salad with our guests for dinner.” McGarrett announced as he turned the steak and nodded towards the table that was already set with cutlery, glasses and plates. A large bowl of salad sat in the middle next to a plate of fresh bread rolls and a jug of icy cold orange juice. “How do you like your steak?”  
  
“Ummm...medium rare,” Danny answered as he watched his boss place another piece of steak on the grill as he felt a small knot of dread form in his stomach at the thought of the targeted two guests Steve had invited for dinner the day they had ‘purchased’ the house. ”Is there anything I can do?”  
  
“Answer the door.” McGarrett grinned as the front doorbell rung, “It sounds like our dinner guests have arrived already. Word won’t take long to spread that there are new neighbors.”  
  
Danny swallowed hard and nodded as he turned to walk back inside, “I guess it’s show time.”  
  
“Danno,” Steve’s soft call stopped the younger man and he waited until Danny turned back and looked at him, “I would have been surprised if they were not interested in us. I know you can do this.”  
  
The young detective smiled and nodded as he turned back to answer the door. If Steve believed that he could carry out the role, it gave him a renewed confidence within himself that he could as well. Danny padded out of the kitchen and across the living room to emerge into the entrance hallway. He rested his hand on the doorknob for a few moments to collect his composure before he plunged himself into this next persona, into a world where he was nothing but a fictitious construct. This was like a Hollywood movie but with higher stakes where so many things could go wrong. Schooling his features into something amiable, he wretched the heavy wooden door open, to come face to face with two people.  
  
"Hello," he greeted cordially, "you must be Boris and Wilhem. Nice to meet you both, won't you please come in?" he stepped aside so the two men could walk in, before closing the door with a dull thud.  
  
"Hi," the one named Wilhem greeted warmly. Danny felt distinctly uncomfortable when the man's dark blue gaze raked up and down the length of his body, as if assessing him. Things were further compounded by the fact that the two men were wearing very sophisticated Armani suits with matching crisp white shirts and complimentary silk ties that undoubtedly were more expensive than Danny's entire wardrobe. His best suit, which he happened to be wearing at the moment, had nothing on these. He allowed his eyes to drink in the sight of the two men in front of him.  
  
 “Thanks for inviting us for dinner," the shorter one, Boris, interjected. He was very exotic looking, with olive skin and dark green eyes and black curly hair that shone under the light from the chandelier above. There was something very aquiline about his appearance and Danny found himself reminded strongly of predatory cats.  
  
"Indeed, it’s always good to get to know the neighbors," Wilhem added surveying the surroundings. For all of Boris' distinctive exoticness, Wilhem was a contradiction in plain aristocratic elegance. There was no doubt that the man was handsome; people could swoon over his deep navy blue eyes which bordered on purple, the straight European nose, chiseled jaw and platinum hair. "We brought you a housewarming present.”  
  
From his stylishly Italian leather attaché case he extracted a bottle of fine cognac wrapped with a little red velvet bow on it and handed it to Danny. He allowed himself to peer at the bottle in his hands. While he was no fine wine connoisseur, he was able to recognize that it was indeed very expensive.  
  
"Thank you very much." He said automatically, "Please make yourselves at home," he waved his hand in the general direction of the monstrosity of the leather sofa, "I shall go and put this in the wine bar and see how dinner is coming along. That should give you a chance to meet Steve. Won't be long."  
  
"Sure, you do what you have to," Wilhem replied. And was it just him, or did the man's gaze linger on Danny's for a fraction more than what was friendly and considered normal?  
  
"I'm looking forward to meeting, Steve," Boris added as Danny walked briskly over to the wine bar on the other side before disappearing into the kitchen. It was not exactly the most dignified exit he could have made but at least he fully avoided flat out running out of there.  
  
Leaning across and softly running his hand up and down his partner’s upper leg, Wilhem smiled. “See, told you the younger one was cute. By the tan and his muscles, I would say he is a surfer boy who loves playing in the water.” He grinned when Boris growled with jealousy, “But I think you will find Steve is more to your liking.” He whispered playfully.  
  
Before Boris could respond to his lover’s playful teasing, they were interrupted as a tall dark haired man emerged through the open lanai doors with his arm wrapped around the younger man’s waist. “Hello,” he greeted them warmly as he released Danny and stepped across with his hand outstretched to shake both of his guests’ hands in welcome. “I am so glad that you could join us for dinner tonight. It is wonderful to meet and get to know our new neighbors.”  
  
Reaching for the tall man’s hand, Boris smiled at the firm handshake, holding Steve’s hand for a fraction longer than necessary, “I am really looking forward to getting to know both of you. Wilhem was so excited that we were getting new members in our small community.”  
  
"We're very happy to finally find such a close knit community where everyone is so nice and accepting, despite our, ah, differences," Steve quipped, raising his eyebrow in a meaningful manner as an arm snaked around Danny's hip to pull him closer as actions spoke volumes louder than words ever could. The young man played his part well, ducking his head and flushing slightly.  
  
"Of course, we're very glad for you both too." Wilhem added, his lip curling "Why deny the heart what it wants?"  
  
McGarrett gently cupped Danny’s chin in his hand and raised the young man’s face up towards his own and kissed him softly on the lips before he turned back and smiled at his guests who were grinning as they watched them. “The steaks are almost ready, shall we go out onto the lanai.”  
  
“Let’s.” Wilhem agreed eagerly as he followed the couple outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting until Boris and Wilhem settled, Danny poured each of their guests a glass of wine before filling his own glass. He then poured some orange juice into Steve’s.

Boris frowned at the fruit juice, glancing at his partner before he looked across at Steve. "Not drinking?" he sneered.

Looking up from the steaks he was removing from the grill, McGarrett smiled. "No, I don't drink, orange juice is good enough for me. Please enjoy your wine though." Steve told him cordially as he placed the platter of steaks onto the table and sat down next to Dan. "Wilhem was telling me the other day that you have just moved here recently from the mainland."

"Washington...Washington D.C., in fact.” Wilhem volunteered as he picked up the platter and forked one of the pieces of steak onto his own plate.

Accepting the platter of steaks that Wilhem passed to him, Boris cast a quick, angry glare at his lover before he turned back to his hosts and smiled. "But we decided to try some island living to see what it is like. We found this little spot in paradise and have decided to stay."

After Danny and Steve had taken their respective steaks off the platter, they all began to tuck into the food. Jameson had indeed spared no expense because the steaks were Wagyu beef if the light marbling was anything to go by, and the salad fresh and crisp.  

"How are you finding island living so far?" Steve began as he cut an inch square from his steak, "No one who has come here wants to leave, because of the abundance, of, ah, opportunities. There are countless pleasures to be had from these fine sandy shores."

"We haven't been on the islands long enough to make a valid judgment.” Wilhem answered as he picked up his glass of wine to take a sip. "However, from what we've seen so far things are indeed very much to our liking."

"Oh, how long is that?" Danny asked after he had finished his mouthful of salad. "It doesn't take much time to get an impression of these islands. Basically what you see is what you get, in most cases." 

"Certainly not long enough to make a valid judgment, no” Boris chimed in as he picked up his napkin to dab at a non-existent smudge at the corner of his mouth. He took a sip and continuing, "but we have discovered some of the pleasures on these shores that Steve has mentioned."

Irritation bubbled in Danny at the plainly lustful manner in which the smaller, exotic man was eyeing Steve. The dark haired detective looked the very picture of grace at the moment as he elegantly lifted a small morsel of meat to his mouth.. It was simply inexcusable!

The man in question smiled that smile of his, the one designed to charm the pants off women during investigations as he eyed their almost empty glasses, "Would either of you like some more wine?"

"Yes, please.” Wilhem nodded enthusiastically as he passed his lifted his nearly glass towards Dan in a silent invitation to fill it up.

Lifting the decanter, Danny jumped a little as he felt Wilhem's shoe rub against his leg. Looking across at the older man, the small excited twinkle in the other man's eyes got much brighter as his foot rose a little higher and travelled along Danny's thigh. Moving his chair back and rising to his feet Danny was unable to stop a small victorious grin from flickering across his face as he heard Wilhem's foot drop to the ground. "Excuse me.” he said, smiling innocently as he moved around the table and refilled Boris' glass before filling Wilhem's. Walking around to Steve's chair, he lightly ran his hand across his boss' shoulders before he sat back down.

Uncertain of what had just happened but sensing something had just occurred between his Second-In-Command and the man leering at him from across the table, Steve reached for Danny's hand and interlaced their fingers, lightly squeezing them. He looked lovingly at the younger man while silently warning him to cool his impulsive temper. The covert warning had its desired effect as he felt Danny's tense hand relax slightly beneath his own. He slowly released the breath he was holding as Danny smiled and asked their guests, "Have you checked out the beaches yet?"

The leer on Wilhem's face grew as he leaned back in his chair and eyed the curly haired man. "No I haven't but I have the feeling that I should. I gather you surf?"

"Every chance I get.” the younger man answered with a grin.

"That's how we met." Steve smiled as he tenderly squeezed Danny's hand, "My bank had sponsored a surfing event on the North Shore. I was to go along and make sure we were getting our money's worth when I spotted Danny. He was one of the surfers out on the waves, and I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was one of the best surfers I have ever seen, in more ways than one. I arranged to meet him afterwards as part of the conditions for the bank's continuing sponsorship." Steve grinned as he released Danny's hand and placed his hand on Danny's thigh beneath the table, aware that the two men sitting opposite were watching them closely and could see what he was doing through the glass table. "A few glasses of wine as we got to know each other a little better..." He smiled, as his fingers glided higher, lightly stroking Danny. He felt Danny tense at his touch, but his young Second-in-Command covered his discomfort well as Danny turned slightly towards him, opening his legs a little wider as he placed his own hand on Steve's leg and squeezed. "Well… let's just say… my bank is quite happy to continue to sponsor future surfing events.” Steve said as he continued his ministrations.

"I'm sure your bank is.” Wilhem answered breathlessly as he watched Steve's fingers through the table, his own hand moving to Boris' lap. 

Steve could feel how tense Danny was at that moment, and his admiration for the young detective went up by several notches. Danny had kept his features carefully schooled to keep his discomfort hidden, his movements easy and light. He was doing the best that he could in these circumstances. That was something very hard to do in itself. Steve squeezed Danny's thigh, a gentle action of reassurance and support before he removed his hand and focused to consuming the rest of his meal.

"It's very hard to afford a house in this area.” Wilhem noted idly as he resumed his meal. "They are completely unaffordable to normal people."

"Unaffordable to normal people but not for my father." Danny smiled as he momentarily paused from cutting a small piece of his steak and looked across at the older man. "He was happy to buy me this just to keep me out of his hair."

"I gather that your parents are comfortably off?" Boris asked casually as he picked up the glass of wine and took a delicate sip. 

The younger man laughed derisively as he placed his fork down on his plate and winked. "Let's just say that my parents will never have to worry about money. The interest on their money grows faster than they can spend it." He shrugged as he picked up the glass of wine in front of him and swallowed it in one large gulp before he looked angrily out at the ocean. "And they make sure that I always have just enough to keep me out of their lives!"

Placing his arm protectively around his young partner's shoulders, Steve pulled him closer and lightly kissed the top of his head before he whispered softly into the sandy curls, "They may want you to stay out of their lives, but you will always be in my mine." Wilhem's hand tightened on his lover's thigh as they watched Danny lift his face to Steve’s and their lips met. Gently entangling his fingers into Danny's curls, Steve held him firmly as his tongue encouraged Danny to open his mouth.

Danny stiffened at the sensation but he forced himself to relax and opened his mouth just enough to let Steve kiss him, acutely aware that the other two men were scrutinising every move. The younger man resisted the overwhelming urge to break away and just stop everything, because this was incredibly wrong. Things were not supposed to end up like this. In the end though, he could hear Steve's gentle reminder of the importance of this undercover assignment echo in his mind, so he reined in most of his squeamishness and opened his mouth a little more for Steve. 

The man in question felt this small yet significant gesture, and gently probed his tongue inside Danny's mouth as they kissed for a few moments. A strong hand came up behind the young detective's back to pull him a bit closer to complete the image of perfect contentment. At the end when they finally broke apart, they turned to their audience, who looked rather pleased and smug. Steve didn't need to look at Danny right now to be able to tell that the man was blushing deeply; he could feel the waves of heat rolling off the other detective's body. Straightening back up in his chair, Danny's blush deepened as he saw Wilhem leering at him. The blatantly hungry look in the other man's eyes sent a ripple of disgust through the younger man's soul, but Steve's warm hand that still rested on his back reassured him that no matter what the sleazeball sitting opposite him was thinking, Steve had his back.

Sensing his friend's deep discomfort over what had just occurred as well as the way that Wilhem was openly undressing him with his eyes, Steve gently gave Dan's back a small reassuring rub. He looked across at his guests and politely asked, "Would either of you gentlemen care for some dessert and coffee? We have some homemade apple pie and ice cream."

"We would love some.” Boris answered cordially as he firmly removed his lover's hand from his lap and looked expectantly towards his partner.

Glancing back at him, Wilhem sighed at the look of irritation in the other man's eyes before he returned his attention back to their hosts and forced a small smile. "Yes, please."

Rising quickly to his feet, Danny began to clear their dinner plates as he looked gratefully towards his boss and volunteered, "I will get it, Steve."

Unable to stop a small smile from tugging at his lips, McGarrett nodded as he watched Danny's hasty retreat back into the kitchen before turning back to the two men and saying quietly, "Please excuse Danny, he's young and gets a little uncomfortable around people that we don't know." Picking up the decanter, he nodded towards the empty wine glasses as he asked, "Would you like some more wine?"

**H50H50H50H50**

Reaching the kitchen, Danny glanced towards the lanai to reassure himself that the men outside could not see him before he collapsed against the counter and swallowed hard. Rubbing his trembling hand over his curls, he swallowed down the hot bile that burned the back of his throat before he took a couple of deep, calming breaths. He wasn't sure if he could pull this off, and the thought of blowing this undercover assignment and disappointing Steve terrified him more then he cared to admit. He didn't know what to do. He jumped as a light hand touched his shoulder but relaxed when he heard a soft reassuring voice behind him say,

"Easy, Aikane, easy."

Danny found that for the moment he was unable to look Steve in the eye, given the way that they had been just a few moments before. They were standing close enough that he could smell Steve's cologne, which did absolutely nothing to stem the flood of memories of what they had just done. He had no idea if he would ever be able to look the man straight in the eye again. They had to work next to each other and go back to the status quo after this; Danny wasn't sure if they could. He loved being with Five-O, he truly did, but he was certain that some things could never be the same again. They hadn't even made it past the first stage of the undercover assignment and already Danny was having doubts.

He simply couldn't do it, couldn't go on with this.

Steve sensed Danny's discomfort and took a step back to give the man a modicum of personal space. He flicked his gaze briefly back to where Boris and Wilhem were sitting, glad that they were preoccupied for the moment. He turned his dark blue gaze back to Danny, who was resolutely staring at the kitchen floor. "Danno.” he whispered softly, "Please look at me."

He wanted to raise a hand and lift the man's chin up, forcing Danny to meet his gaze, but that would be disastrous right now, so he settled for just waiting patiently as the young man collected his thoughts. It must have been the soft nature of his voice or the note of compassion there, for the younger man finally raised his head and the two detectives' gazes met.

"I'm sorry, Danny.” Steve said softly. "Let's just get through this dinner, then we can talk."

Steve’s concern helped to strengthen Danny’s resolve, just a little. "I'm fine, Steve." he said defiantly as he crossed to the oven to take out the pie warming, then the ice cream from the freezer.

Steve gave his shoulder a squeeze in passing as he went to the counter to pour coffee into cups. "You're doing great so far." he reassured his partner, before they returned to their guests. 

"Well, this looks delicious." Wilhem said, looking pointedly at Danny's face rather than the scrumptious food on the plates.

"Let me serve you.” Steve interposed, smoothly taking the plates from Danny who returned to the kitchen for the rest.

When they were seated and enjoying their pie, Wilhem returned to the topic of surfing. "Do you go out often?" he asked Danny.

"As a matter of fact, we were going to go down to the neighborhood beach here tomorrow morning.” Steve told him. "Danny gets to surf, and I get to watch." he said, with an affectionate glance at his partner.

"Yeah." Danny chimed in. "The reason I wanted my folks to buy in this neighborhood was for that beach—great surf and no tourists to compete with. Not many people know of its existence."

"Why don't you two join us tomorrow morning?" Steve invited.

Wilhem glanced at Boris, who shook his head minutely. "I'm afraid we may have another engagement," he said. "Some other time?" 

"Of course." Steve said.

Picking up his cup of coffee, Danny held it in both hands, savouring its warmth as he looked across its rim and casually asked, "You both said you were businessmen, may I ask what business you're in?"

A small look of irritation flickered across the older man's face but was quickly hidden as he leaned back in his chair, "I guess you could call us jacks of all trades."

Lowering his cup a little Danny tilted his head slightly and frowned as he prodded a little more, "A jack of all trades?" 

Boris studied him silently for a few minutes before he shrugged easily and laughed. "Honestly, our jobs are not that interesting. We dabble a little in the manufacturing and sales markets dealing with whatever is popular at that time." 

"You’re obviously successful at it." Danny challenged softly, "If you can afford to take several months off to live in Paradise."

Steve tensed as he watched both men bristle at Danny's observation but released the breath he was holding when Boris suddenly threw his head back and laughed.

Looking back at the young man who sat across from him, he grinned. "I guess you are right. I have never given it much thought." Glancing down at his watch, he gave a large theatrical yawn before he reached across and tapped Wilhem's arm before tilting his head towards the door. "Well, it's getting late. It has been...interesting...getting to know you both." he announced as he rose to his feet, slowly followed by Wilhem.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you both." Steve replied as both he and Danny stood up to walk their guests out.

"We should get together again for drinks tomorrow." Boris suggested as he shook Steve's proffered hand, holding it longer then was socially polite and lightly caressing it with his thumb. The bright glint in his green eyes spoke louder than words.

"Maybe next time we can get to know each other a little better." Wilhem whispered in Danny's ear as he sidled closer and placed his hand low on the detective’s back. The younger man forced himself not to jump as he casually stepped out of the man's reach. 

Steve moved to put himself bodily between Danny and Wilhem. It wasn't a frightening gesture, but it was one which clearly indicated the dark haired detective's recognition of all of Wilhem's advances on Danny; a physical reminder of the fact that Danny was his and his alone.

Boris' eyes flickered briefly between Steve and Wilhem, a satisfied smile gracing his features at the degree of separation between his lover and Danny. The look became sultry when his gaze moved to Steve, who looked the spitting image of a lover defending his own from the unwanted advances of another. Already the man was looking forward to getting home and having some time alone with Wilhem to remind him exactly whom he belonged to. "I had a very good time tonight,” he said finally, grinning good naturedly.

"I sincerely hope we can do this again. Goodnight, gentlemen."

"Likewise." Danny replied in a slightly forced jovial tone. "We look forward to having you over for dinner again soon."

"Night.” Steve said.

"See you soon." Wilhem said. The two detectives watched the retreating backs of the two men as they walked down the front pathway before disappearing out of the gate, blending in with the darkness of the night. Only when the front door was firmly closed did Danny sigh audibly and run a hand through his hair. Steve blew out a breath he had been holding as he considered how things had panned out. Overall, it had gone well; they had made a somewhat good impression on the neighbours who were definitely involved with the LST drug production ring if their veiled statements earlier were anything to go by. They had also acquired a promise of more plans and time in each other’s company, which was more than they had hoped for prior to this.

Danny was still staring blankly at the door clearly lost in the tumultuous nature of his thoughts. The dull flush that had never quite disappeared completely returned in full force, staining his cheeks bright crimson. It didn't necessarily take strong powers of deduction to figure out exactly what the young man was thinking about. If left to his own devices, Steve was sure that the younger man would have spent most of the evening brooding over this and any issues he had with the assignment. Now was not the time for regrets nor was it the time to indulge in such uselessly morose thoughts.

"Come on, Danno.” Steve said into the silence, "let's get started on the dishes."

Turning back towards the kitchen, Danny silently nodded before he followed his boss out to the lanai and began to clear the table.

Covertly watching his Second-In-Command, Steve sighed. Unless he could work out some way to help Danno become more comfortable in his role as a homosexual partner, this undercover assignment was doomed.

He paused and rubbed his hand slowly over his face in thought as he watched Danny pick up the plates and walk robotically back into the kitchen. ‘But how?’ 


	3. Chapter 3

  
The idea occurred to the lead detective as he was drying his hands on a kitchen towel. Making up his mind, he hung it back up on its hook and turned around to see where the young man was. They needed to talk things through properly if this undercover operation had any chance of success. Dan’s reactions to their dinner guests tonight could be explained by initial meeting nervousness, but it couldn’t be used for long. They needed a better solution, and Steve believed that if he could get Danny to understand the importance of this assignment and stop his discomfort, then it was very definitely possible. He had every confidence that they would be able to sort out Dan's discomfort. They had worked through some truly horrible cases together and the one thing he could count on was his Second-In-Command's ability to see reason.  
   
Taking a deep breath, he began to approach the sofa where the young man in question was reclining against the cushions, apparently watching television. The dark haired detective took a few moments to observe Danny. The younger man gave off an air of being relaxed and to the casual observer he looked the picture of someone settling down for an evening in front of the television, but Steve knew better. The stillness of his body and the unseeing look in those clear blue eyes indicated that his thoughts were far away from what was happening on the screen; they were still on the events that had just transpired.  
   
The Second-In-Command barely acknowledged it when the dark haired detective went to sit next to him. With a sigh, McGarrett laced his fingers together before he cleared his throat and said seriously, "Danno, we need to talk."  
   
It was a few moments before the younger man answered with a sigh of his own. "I know," he admitted as he ran his hand over his sandy curls before he looked his boss, "I blew it!"  
   
The urge to reassure his friend that he had not endangered the assignment tonight was pushed aside as McGarrett drew a deep breath and frowned. He took a few moments to choose his next words  carefully, "You didn't blow it Danno, but you did risk blowing our covers tonight with your reactions." he began as he turned to face his detective, "This time I managed to explain your reactions away as shyness, next time we might not be so lucky."  
   
"Steve, I'm-"  
   
"I know you didn't mean to jeopardize the case but we can't risk such a mistake happening again." Steve interrupted him firmly. "I understand how difficult this is for you Danno, really I do. It’s not easy pretending to be something that you are not, but you're a cop...a cop who is undercover. I know we didn't have much time to prepare for this case..."  
   
A small nervous laugh erupted from the younger man as he suddenly stood up and walked across to the closed glass lanai doors, looking out into the darkness before he spun around, "How were we suppose to prepare for a case like this Steve?" he asked incredulously, "How were we supposed to practice to get into the role of lovers?"  
   
"Danno!"  
   
"No Steve...okay I almost blew it tonight, but just how am I supposed to act? How?"  
   
"Like an undercover cop!" McGarrett growled. Swallowing down his anger, Steve lowered his voice but not the intensity as he added, "Like a cop who is undercover as my homosexual lover because that's the type of people we are dealing with, anything less and we will blow it! There will be times when we will have to kiss and touch intimately and appear to be comfortable with it. I need to know tonight if I can rely on you to do that?"  
   
"You need to know, if you can trust me enough?"  
   
Steve's eyes widened as he realized how his words had hurt his young friend. This wasn't the way he had wanted the discussion to go nor was it what he was trying to say.  He quickly tried to reassure Danno that was not what he meant. They were on dangerous ground and he knew it. "Danno, that's not what I am saying."  
   
"Isn't it, Steve?" Danny asked quietly, his blue eyes blazing with anger.  
   
Some part of him was aware things could get very ugly, but he pushed on regardless. Danny had obviously read into things and Steve had to correct the young man before things got out of hand. This matter of trust had nothing to do with Dan's character; he trusted Danno with his life but he needed to know if the younger man could carry out the this undercover role when it came down to it. Since it was their lives and the outcome of the operation at stake here, he had to be sure. It was just another assignment and it should be treated like any other.  
   
He had to get through to the young man at all costs and tried to keep his voice carefully level with his next words, "Danno, this is not about whether or not I trust you." Taking a breath, he tried to continue in the same steady voice, but it got a bit louder at the end, "This is about whether or not you can carry out this assignment! Of course I trust you! I would trust you with my life if it came down to it."  
   
"If you do trust me," Dan shot back, "why all of this? You clearly have doubts as to whether I can carry out the job. How do I prove to you that I want this undercover operation to succeed, just as much as you do? What EXACTLY do I have to do?"  
   
"I want you act normally," Steve retorted, before he abruptly stood up and moved to the lanai, where he leaned against the frame. He turned to look at the man beside him, "There should be none of this discomfort. I shouldn't have to remind you of how closely they are watching us, waiting for us to slip up!"  
   
"Steve..." Danny began, but the lead detective continued relentlessly paying no heed to his words, such that all he could do was wait for McGarrett to finish.  
   
"Did you not see how closely we were being watched this evening? We need to be able to fall seamlessly into our roles, such that a normal person wouldn't be able to tell us apart from who we are meant to be. Tonight your performance was not good enough. They got suspicious. I had to make excuses for you, and pray that they bought it." The lead detective paused for a few moments as he collected his breath before continuing, glaring at Dan, "You have to stop letting it get to you! You are a cop on an undercover assignment, you can't AFFORD to let it get to you!"  
   
Danny was furious by the time the other man finished.  “Fine! Tell me EXACTLY how homosexual lovers are meant to act." The anger dissipated substantially with the next bit, leaving behind a weary sense of defeat. "Or better yet, tell me how I am supposed to cope. How would you take it if one day your boss told you out of the blue, that you had to go undercover on an assignment like this. I'm not gay, so how am I supposed to feel about all of this?"  
   
The sudden change in his Second-In-Command's voice hit McGarrett like a proverbial sucker punch, and he was left reeling by the revelation. Any irritation and frustration that Steve was feeling instantly melted away as he stared into the eyes of his closest friend. Of course, there was anger, confusion and hurt like he had expected, but there was also a vulnerability there that haunted him.  
   
Looking across at Danno, Steve felt his heart sink as the younger man turned back to stare out of the door at the darkness of the night beyond. Even though only a few short feet separated them physically, it felt like they were worlds apart. He had to do something to try and bridge the gulf that now lay between them, not only to save this case but their friendship as well.  
   
Stepping across to where his Second-In-Command now stood, McGarrett lightly placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze as he murmured, "I'm sorry Danno, I know this has not been easy for you.”  
   
Danny nodded as he continued to stare out at the darkness. "I'll try harder Steve." He promised softly before he sighed heavily and turned, unable to look McGarrett in the face as quietly announced, "It's been a long day. I think I might go to bed."  
   
The dark haired detective nodded silently as Danny brushed past him and hurried towards the stairs. It was a few moments before Steve shook his head in quiet self-reproach. He should never have agreed with the Governor to rush into such a difficult undercover operation without making sure Danny was prepared adequately. It was clear that the young man was trying his best but it wasn't good enough. It was obvious that the very personal and intimate nature of this assignment was something that he had never come across before. Being undercover didn't stop a cop from feeling fear, and just then, he realised that his best intentions had done more damage than initially thought between them.  
   
He watched the retreating back of his Aikane, wondering how his outburst had affected the young man, and just how he was going to resolve all the tension and misunderstandings between them. McGarrett was sorely tempted to call out and make the young man stop and listen to what he wanted to say, but that was likely to widen the gaping chasm between them, so he resisted.  
   
With a heavy heart, he hurried up the stairs to their bedroom, where sleep would be an unattainable luxury tonight.  
   
   
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
   
Steve slipped carefully out of bed, trying hard not to wake his partner and padded downstairs to the kitchen.  He felt that fixing Danny breakfast could somehow start to make amends, or give them something to distract themselves from what had happened the night before.  
   
He himself didn’t usually eat a large breakfast, and he realized to his chagrin that he had no idea what Danny usually ate. Deciding on a global approach, he used contents of the well-stocked refrigerator to make an elaborate spread of French toast, bacon, and sausage. He was wondering how Danny liked his eggs when the man himself came into the kitchen. Steve took a small measure of pride as he watched the younger man’s expression change to one of surprise at his culinary efforts.   
   
Quickly grabbing one of the mugs he had put on the breakfast nook, the dark haired detective began to pour some coffee in an attempt to cover up the sudden nervousness that rippled though his body before he looked up and he smiled. "Morning, Danno, just take a seat out on the lanai, breakfast is almost ready."  
   
Steve's heart sunk when Danny nodded silently and turned towards the table set outside. The younger man had not been able to look at or even speak to him. He truly began to fear just how much damage he had caused with his loss of control the evening before. It had seemed a good idea at the time after he had noticed just how uncomfortable Danny was with the intimate contact necessary to pull off this charade.  
   
When sleep evaded him the dark haired detective had pulled all the case files they had available on this community. Dread bloomed following a quick perusal of all the sketchy information available. After an intense background search of Wilhem, Boris and the other known members of this tightly bound community, Steve was acutely aware that anything less than a perfect performance of being an intimate and swinging homosexual couple could blow their covers. The stakes were too high already, as several known members had disappeared without a trace.  
   
McGarrett was determined to do everything he could to ensure that this operation went smoothly. Especially with the added danger that if things turned sour there would be no back up, no one rushing in. The Governor had insisted that this undercover operation be done covertly; not even the other two members of the Five-O team were to be told about the clandestine operation. Any objections that the lead Five-O detective voiced were quickly squashed by the two small words of “National Security” and a reminder that the people they were investigating held high positions within the White House. No one was sure just how high this moral and legal corruption went up the chain and they had to find out.  
   
Still, the guilt and regret of what happened the night before tugged at the dark haired detective's heart. All he had tried to do was make Danny feel a little more comfortable with the idea of being touched by another man, someone who Danno had said that he trusted with his very life. But it had ended up failing spectacularly as he let his sense of duty come close to overriding their friendship.  
   
Serving out the food onto the warmed plates, McGarrett found that his hands were shaking. He snuck a glance at the man sitting out on the lanai staring out over the ocean, and wondered just what he was going to say. Drawing a deep shuddering breath, Steve placed the plates and the two steaming mugs of coffee onto a tray before he picked it up and headed out to the lanai. He still with no idea of how he was going to explain himself for the angry, misdirected outburst at his friend.  
   
Placing the heavy tray onto the table next to his aikane, Steve silently put the warm plates on their placemat settings. He barely restrained himself from sighing audibly at Danny’s lack of response. Pulling out his chair, Steve sat down and waited for Danny to turn towards the table to eat, but the younger man seemed lost in a world of his own.  
   
"Danno," Steve said softly as he reached across the table and lightly touched Danny's arm, forcing a small smile to cover up the desperation he felt to make things right, he nodded towards the food and said softly, "Breakfast, Aikane."  
   
The young detective moved to pick up his knife and fork, and began to tuck into his food. Sighing audibly this time, Steve mirrored Danny's actions and began to eat. The silence was deafening between them, the clatter of silverware was too loud for comfort. The soft sounds of the ocean should have been soothing, but they reminded him that there was something very important they had to discuss.  
   
Having had enough, Steve delicately laid his knife and fork down. This awkwardness between them had gone on long enough and it had to stop here. Danny, having noticed that Steve had stopped eating, laid his knife and fork down as well before he turned his expectant clear blue gaze towards McGarrett, waiting. It was good that Danny was willing to give him the time of day, and he was very grateful.  
   
"Danny…" Steve began, only to falter. He looked into those eyes and hoped against all odds that the other man would understand, could understand all the things that had to be said.   
   
Danny sighed as his eyes softened, the edge of tension dissipating from his body. "I know." There were a few more beats of silence before Danny continued, his voice somewhat back to its normal vibrancy. "So, are we going surfing today, then?"  
   
Steve was glad for a break when it came. "You will be," he said softly, allowing a small smile to break across his face before he glanced down at his watch and frowned, "But we better get a move on. I'm sure Wilhem and Boris will be heading there soon."  
   
"Do you really think they will turn up?" Danny asked as he resumed eating, spiking a piece of French toast onto his fork before placing it into his mouth.  
   
McGarrett nodded as he picked up his mug of coffee and looked over the rim at his partner before reminding him softly, "They will be checking out every move that we make and test us continually. We can't afford to make a slip, Danno, our lives depend upon just how well we pull this off."   
   
It was on the tip of his tongue to apologize for his outburst last night, but given what they were about to embark on, it probably was the last thing Dan needed right now. They could not afford any distractions out there on the beach today.  
   
Making up his mind, the lead detective began to rise from the table, "Come on, we better get going," he ordered, confident his Second-In-Command would follow.  
   
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
   
Steve pulled the Chrysler onto the gravel parking area fronting the secluded beach.  As Danny unfastened his board from the roof rack, he was heartened to see that the younger man looked more relaxed and carefree than he had seen since they went undercover. The silence that stretched as they walked across the sand was almost back to their usual companionable state. To anyone that was watching, it looked like two close friends heading out for a day at the beach.  
   
After they spread their towels on the sand, Danny slipped out of his shirt and board shorts before he seized his surfboard.  He was itching to get into the water, but managed to ask with no small trace of amusement, “Steve, are you going in at all?” looking pointedly at the detective’s long-sleeved flowered aloha shirt and white slacks.  
   
“I think I’ll watch from here,” his dark haired boss told him, before lowering himself gracefully onto the towel.  
   
“Suit yourself!” Danny said with his usual cheeky grin before he raced into the breaking swells, his surfboard in hand.  
   
Steve settled down on his beach towel for a few moments before the heat of the morning sun disappeared as a shadow loomed over him. He pushed his sunglasses up on his head at the sight of Boris and Wilhem, identical saccharine smiles plastered on their faces. "Morning, gentlemen," he greeted cordially, as he rose to his feet and eyed the two men in front of him, who looked like they were getting ready for a fun day out at the beach.  
   
"Morning," Boris echoed, as he allowed his eyes to roam hungrily over the man who stood in front of him. Steve noted that only Wilhem was carrying a surfboard, "it was simply too much to miss out on, all this wonderful weather," the younger man continued, smiling somewhat predatorily, "A day at the beach was too much to pass on."  
   
"Indeed," Wilhem added, as his eyes flicked down to the second beach towel next to Steve's. He raised a hand to his forehead and scanned the area, "I see your wonderful partner is nowhere to be seen. I hope I didn't make him that uncomfortable yesterday evening."  
   
Steve allowed a small hint of jealousy to color his voice. "No, he's out there, on the waves." The dark haired detective looked past the two men, out towards the ocean. Soon enough, they turned away from him, and the three men stood in the morning breeze to watch Danny.  
   
"He rides well," Wilhem noted, grinning, as he continued to watch Danny, "the circuit is really missing out."  
   
"Their loss, my gain." McGarrett replied nonchalantly, as he observed the young man out on the waves for a few more moments, before directing his gaze back to the two men in front of him. "Do you get to surf much?"  
   
"I don't," Boris chimed in, "but Wilhem does. He's pretty good at it." The smaller man shrugged, his eyes never wavered from the tube that Danny had just disappeared into, “But I have to admit I am not as good as he is. Why doesn’t he turn pro? He seems to have the talent for it.”  
   
McGarrett’s face beamed with pride as he turned back to watch Danny re- emerge from the collapsing tube of water before suddenly flicking his board in a different direction to deftly catch a new and larger wave that barreled towards the shore. “They tried to coax him but he decided he wanted to stay with me.”  
   
The dark haired detective did not miss the quick glance exchanged between the two men standing beside him but remained silent as he watched his partner surf. He rarely had the chance to see his friend participate in his favorite pastime and had even gone as far as to forbid him from surfing the big waves. He honestly believed that they were exposed to enough risks during the job as things were, and that there was no need to add another risk to the ones they faced.  
   
For a moment he regretted never taking more interest in his Second-In-Command’s favorite sport. He held his breath in a combination of awe and fear, transfixed by the way Danno sliced down the front of a towering wave, almost as if daring the wall of water to try and crush him before darting back up the wave’s face again. “Wow!” the soft unconscious whisper of admiration slipped past Steve’s lips as he watched his friend surf.  
   
For the first time in two days, Danny allowed all his fears about the case to disappear. His fingers danced playfully with the powerful wall of water beside him as he enjoyed the sheer force of the wave. He was able to forget the guilt and shame about what had happened last night for a moment. Here he felt completely in control of his fate.   
   
Topping the crest of the current wave, he glanced towards the shoreline as he began to maneuver his board into the next one. However, his heart sank when he saw the two men standing with Steve. Even from this distance he could feel Wilhem watching him, and shuddered at how the man was mentally undressing him with his eyes. The memory of the sleazy business man’s foot rubbing suggestively against his thigh made Danny feel nauseous, and he could feel the man’s sweaty hand as it slid down his back, touching him intimately before he was able to step out of reach.  
   
He felt the wave catch his board but before he was able to compensate he found himself being thrown violently through the air before hitting the unforgiving water, the impact slamming the air from his lungs. He fought to stop himself from tumbling mercilessly along the fine coral sand bottom, his vision turning grey as his body screamed for life giving air.  
   
“Danno!”  Steve yelled in horror as Danny’s surfboard was catapulted high into the air before it crashed back down into the churning water his friend had tumbled beneath just moments before.  
   
“He’s wiped out!” Wilhem gasped as he turned and grabbed his own surfboard and ran towards the water with McGarrett close on his heels.  
   
“No, let Wilhem get him,” Boris said calmly as he grabbed the panicked man by his shoulders, preventing Steve from following Wilhem into the water. “He can reach your young man faster on the surfboard, and he hasn’t got time to rescue you as well. Those waves out there are high. No place for a swimmer. Wilhem knows the water.”  
   
Shrugging out of the shorter man’s firm hold, Steve stood silently on the sand staring out at the ocean, anxiously searching for some sign of his young friend as he whispered desperately into the wind, “Come on, Danno, where are you?”


	4. Chapter 4

Wilhem paddled hard to the general area where he had seen the young surfer disappear, quickly scanning the surrounding ocean and the rapidly churning water. A dark shape tumbling and rolling beneath the waves caught his attention. Taking a deep breath, he dove into the water and kicked strongly, propelling himself towards the shape. As he got closer the shape sharpened into Danny’s weakly flailing form near the ocean floor. With a determined kick of his legs, he reached the semi-conscious surfer and grabbed him around the chest securely. He ignored the confused young man’s panicked struggling to break free as he pushed off the sandy bottom with his feet to guide them quickly to the surface and fresh air.  
  
As they broke through the surface of the water relief flooded him as Danny gasped for air, trying to greedily draw as much as he could into his oxygen starved lungs. The soft gasps turned into harsh coughs and splutters as the waves continued to wash over them. Aware that his surfboard had probably washed back to shore, Wilhem firmly placed an arm around the exhausted man’s chest before pulling Danny close. The European then began to swim strongly towards the shore, doing his best to keep the limp man’s head above the water as much as possible as the waves continued to try and push them back out to sea.  
  
“He’s got him.” Boris announced as he saw his partner swimming back towards the shore towing the sandy-haired surfer.

  
“Thank God!” Steve breathed as he ran down into the water, reaching for Danny’s arm and placing it securely around his shoulder before snaking his other one around his partner’s waist.  Wilhem stood up in the waist deep water and did the same on the other side. Between them, they helped get Danny back onto the shore as Boris quickly moved ahead and straightened the towel for them to place Dan on.  The two men carefully eased the young man onto the towel as Boris knelt behind him, helping him to sit up as coughing spasms racked his body curled onto itself while he gasped for breath.  
  
“Easy Danno, easy,” Steve whispered as he rubbed his partner’s back, his own hand shaking from the fear of almost losing his closest friend. “Just breathe Aikane, nice and slow.”  
  
Danny nodded breathlessly as he reached for his boss' arm to steady himself as more painful coughs racked his body and he struggled to bring his breathing under control. After a few moments his breathing slowly calmed down as his heart rate settled. Blinking the saltwater out of his eyes he tried figure out what had exactly happened out on the waves. As the last of his vicious coughing spasms subsided he gained a better understanding of what just happened. He had been riding that wave until he had caught sight of Wilhem and the way the other man had been undressing him with his eyes, which gleamed with lust in the bright light of day. That had caused him to temporarily lose concentration, and the rest was history. Annoyance began to bubble up in him, because surfing had always been an escape for him, when the cases got too long or when he just needed to get away. It was bad enough that Steve had forbade him from taking part in it, but this was ridiculous.  
   
He looked past Steve and saw an unfamiliar surfboard spiked on the sand near them. It didn't take much logic to deduce that one of them, most probably Wilhem, surfed. Great, that meant that for the duration of this assignment, he wouldn't be able to indulge in one of his favourite pastimes in solitude. That was a more depressing thought than he would ever admit it to be. Surfing was now a tool used in this operation; it could no longer act as an escape. He gripped Steve's arm a little tighter as he pushed himself into an upright position, trying to crush the rising tide of anger and sadness that rose to the fore. He flicked his gaze back to Steve and was taken back abruptly by the worry and anxiety etched into the older detective's face as those piercing blue eyes searched for any sign of discomfort.  
   
"You just wiped out, Danno," Steve said softly in way of explanation. "Are you alright?"  
   
Before Danny could even compose a response as a shadow fell over his forehead and he felt the lead detective's hand brush a strand of errant hair away from his face. Then Steve began to look for bruises and scratches, taking great care to be as gentle as possible. The touch was fleeting and very gentle, showing a soft side to the detective that was often overlooked, and he felt the beginnings of a smile tug at the corners of his lips. However, but it dissipated as soon as he saw Wilhelm staring intently at him, waiting. He didn't need to look behind him to know that Boris would be watching each movement like a hawk; he could practically feel it. They were both under intense scrutiny, and what it was clear that what happened next could make or break the deal.  
   
"I'm fine, Steve, just a little winded." Danny said quietly, "But I'll be alright.”  
  
"You're not hurt anywhere, are you? Do we need to call a doctor?" Steve asked worriedly. He brought a hand to rest gently on Danny’s shoulder, a gesture that he had done countless times, on countless cases before as a gesture of comfort. He only hoped that the young man would interpret it that way.

  
It seemed that he could, and the young detective appreciated it much more than he could admit. "I'm fine," he repeated as he began to laugh. "It’s going to take a lot more than a wave to do me in!"

  
"Well, he certainly _seems_ fine," Boris interjected. "Barely a scratch on him. Wilhem got to him in time, thank goodness."  
   
Danny looked at Wilhem, and made sure that his face was arranged into an acceptable expression of gratitude. The heat in his cheeks was purely coincidental. "Thank you."

  
"And I want to thank you as well," Steve added, as he smiled at Wilhelm. "You saved Danno's life and that means a lot to me."  
   
"Would you like us to accompany you back to your house and help make sure that he is alright?" Boris offered solicitously as he stepped forward and grabbed the young surfer’s arm as Danny began to sway unsteadily on his feet.  
   
"No, we’re fine. I can take care of him but thank you." Steve smiled politely as he felt Danny tense up at the suggestion. "Now if you excuse us, I would really like to get him home."  
   
Stepping aside to allow the two men to pass, Boris watched as Steve carefully helped Danny across the sand to where their car was parked while Wilhelm gathered their towels and Danny's surfboard before trailing behind them.  
   
Picking up their own belongings, Boris slowly followed. He caught up in time to see Wilhem wave cheerfully at the two in car before spotting him and making his way back. Boris took a few more steps before he  joined his lover at the edge of the road and they watched their neighbors drive away. After a few moments, Wilhem turned to look appraisingly at the shorter man.  
   
"Well what do you think?" Wilhelm asked him quietly as the car disappeared out of sight over the crest of the hill.  
   
"They seem legit." Boris answered slowly. “But there’s something a bit off about Danny.”  
   
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
   
Steve carefully eased Danny down onto the leather sofa and silently began to examine the abrasions and cuts that marred his partner’s body. He was alarmed at the dark bruises that were beginning to form on Danny's chest, back and the side of his face. "Are you sure you don’t need Doc?" he asked again.  
   
Danny smiled, warmed by his Boss' concern and shook his head. "No, I’m fine Steve, looks worse than it is."  
   
The dark haired detective nodded, unconvinced. Seeing his friend's doubt at what he was saying, Danny laughed. “Honest Steve, I've had bigger wipe outs on the Pipe. I’m _fine_."  
   
"What happened out there?" Steve frowned.  
   
The young surfer blushed and dropped his eyes, suddenly embarrassed that the sight of Wilhelm on the beach had distracted him so badly. "I...I just wiped out...it happens." he lied.  
   
McGarrett sat back down on his heels and studied his detective closely. Thoughts of the argument last night and Danny's revelation of just how uncomfortable and unsure he was at playing his role flooded back.

  
Danny released the breath he was holding and looked up at his boss, “Sure Steve.” he smiled as McGarrett rose to his feet.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Pulling one of the files that had been scattered across the table towards him, Steve stared at the hand scribbled name on the front- Boris Bauer. Opening the folder, Steve found himself staring at the colored photograph of the man they had shared dinner with. Looking across at Danny he began to review the information they had already previewed before the undercover assignment had began, "Our dear friend and one of dinner guests last night is not Boris Bauer but Boris Weber, born 1937 in Berlin. He is currently an advisor in the Assistant Deputy Attorney General’s Office.”  
   
Danny allowed a soft whistle to escape and shook his head as he murmured, “The ADAGO- no wonder the Governor thought this case was so sensitive.”  
   
Steve nodded in agreement as he continued to read, “His father was a German scientist, his mother a nurse. The family immigrated to the States after Boris's father offered to work with our own government scientists-strictly classified work, of course. Boris was 4 years old when he entered the States. His academic background is outstanding. He joined the justice department about 15 years ago and rose quickly through the ranks before being promoted to the position of advisor 3 years ago.  His work record is beyond reproach. It is so spotless that it shines.”  
   
The Second-In-Command sat there for a few moments before the thought occurred to him that he'd better get cracking on some case files too. While it was nice to just sit there, there was work waiting to be done. Mirroring Steve's earlier actions, he pulled the file on top of the pile towards him and flicked it open. He paused when he came face to face with a color picture of Wilhem clipped to what looked like a complete dossier on the man.  
   
A streak of panic rushed through him as he caught sight of those familiar features and an unconscious shudder wracked his body. Memories of the way Wilhem had carried on yesterday, directly invading Dan's personal space surfaced and he found his hands had begun to shake slightly the more he stared at the photograph. Firmly reminding himself that Wilhem was not here, he bit his bottom lip before he forced himself to calm down and begin reading.  
   
"Here we've got the second of last night's dinner guests. His name is Wilhem Symes, aka Wilhem Krause who funnily enough, also came from Germany. Born in 1935, also in  Berlin." Danny paused in his dictation and looked up to Steve, who was watching him carefully. The way the lead detective was looking at him caused a lump to form in his throat.  
   
"Please go on, Aikane," Steve encouraged gently.  
   
"Right." Trying to swallow the lump that had formed, Danny continued reading in a level voice. "He happens to be the Ambassador to East Germany. After completing his degree in international law at the Humboldt University, he went straight into diplomacy and has been steadily working his way up the diplomatic ranks. 17 years ago he started out as a chargé representing East Germany on a temporary basis, and that position has gradually evolved to a more permanent one."  
  
Rising from his seat, Steve began to pace. "So we are dealing with two important people who hold key positions in the Government." he mused. "Who else do we have in our little closed community?"  
   
Reaching for another file, Danny quickly opened it and scanned the first page. "Ohh we have another big one Steve," he announced softly as he studied the photo before freeing it from the file and passing it across to his boss, "Chief Justice Martin Hughes.”  
   
McGarrett stopped his pacing and turned to face his Second-In-Command, “Chief Justice Hughes…isn’t he a D.C Circuit Judge?”  
  
There was the rapid flicking of pages as Danny sought the answer to Steve's query. "He used to be, but he's just recently been appointed to the Supreme Court as Chief Justice."

  
 Steve made a move to sit down as his mind grappled with the notion that the Chief Justice, the Head of the Supreme Court was somehow involved in this, "What else does the file say about him?"  
   
The Second-In-Command continued reading and felt the color drain out of his face at the large amount of unsubstantiated information on the next page. It was full of nothing more than rumors. "It says here that there have been concerns over his judicial integrity - there has been a large turn around in the nature of his judgments. Prior to about 7 months ago he was staunchly conservative, whereas now..." Dan's voice trailed off, causing the lead detective to look up into the other man's face.  
   
"What does it say, Danno?" he prompted.  
  
"His judgments show bias and impartiality. It says here that he is suspected of browbeating the other justices to conform with his majority judgments, specifically on those regarding criminal matters. Several statements in Justice Anderson's obiter dicta allude to feeling pressured into the not guilty verdict."  
  
"What was the case?" Steve asked, picking up yet another file from the stack on the table before beginning to review it. There must have been something distasteful in it, for the lead detective's face contorted into a look of abhorrent disgust.

"It was The United States v Sanchez. Sanchez was facing the death penalty for seven counts of murder in the first degree. The prosecution led strong evidence that Sanchez had been a contract killer for a undisclosed criminal organization yet the Justices were unable to conclude he was guilty 'beyond a reasonable doubt,' and subsequently he was released."  
  
"Funny," Steve said. Something peculiar in his tone of voice caused the younger detective to cast his gaze to McGarrett, who then looked up. Their eyes met and the other man held up his file, which was on no one other than the man in question - Robert Sanchez.  
   
Staring at the name on the file, the younger detective’s eyes opened wide, "So he is their muscle man..."  
   
Steve nodded as he looked directly into Danny’s eyes, “And probably the reason why several members of the community have disappeared over the last few months." Opening the file wider, Steve studied the photo within before he passed it across to his Second-In-Command to study as he began to read aloud. "Robert Sanchez, age 38, born in Louisiana, the youngest of three children. He was orphaned at the age of 15 after the family home burned down. Suspected of lighting the fire that killed his parents and his two older sisters but there was not enough evidence for any charges to stick. The case is still open. He was arrested several times during the next 10 years for drug possession and petty crimes but he quickly moved into the big time when he became an enforcer for the Genovane family."  
   
Danny frowned as he looked up at the photo and looked across at Steve, "Wasn't the Genovane family the top crime family in New York City?"  
   
"They were, but the family crumbled after Micheal Genovane was arrested for tax evasion." Steve answered before he glanced back down at the file, "Sanchez disappeared for several years until he was arrested for the contract killings. He refused to co-operate with the police or name the organizations who hired him. There were suspicions that he was working for a powerful but new crime organization but no one was able to find out just who was involved. He was found Not Guilty in his court case last year and disappeared again only to turn up here in this community about 6 months ago."  
   
Dropping the file down onto the table, Steve reached for another one but froze in mid action as the sound of the doorbell echoed through the house. Danny looked at Steve as he stood and began to quickly gather the files together as the lead detective rose out of his seat and slowly walked toward the door, glancing over his shoulder to ensure that anyone at the door could not see what his partner was doing. Making sure that the table was clear, he waited a few seconds after the younger man disappeared into the kitchen with the files before opening the door, and coming face to face with Boris.  
   
"Steve," Boris smiled politely as the door opened before he brushed past McGarrett and entered uninvited, glancing around. "I thought that I might drop in and see how Danny is doing after his little mishap this morning.”  
   
Closing the door quickly, Steve quickly turned and grabbed the German's arm as he guided him towards the sofa, "Danny's fine, thank you for asking. In fact, he is in the kitchen making coffee. Would you like some?"  
   
"If it’s no trouble." Boris answered politely, ignoring the detective's hint that he should sit. Instead he turned and walked towards the kitchen, “No need for him to have to carry it out, after all it’s such a nice day. It would be very nice to have coffee out on the lanai, don't you think?"  
   
Unable to stop the German's advance towards the kitchen, Steve followed him closely, praying that Danny had enough time to hide the files.


	5. Chapter 5

From the living space, Dan could hear the German's footsteps get steadily louder with each passing second as he moved closer to the kitchen. In the short space of time the detective grabbed the files and hastily shoved them into the cabinet next to the sink with the pots and pans. So long as Boris did not ask them for a late lunch or anything involving cooking, it was going to be alright. Closing the cabinet door with a soft thud, he quickly shuffled to the side and turned on the water. He managed to start pretending to wash his hands as Boris entered the kitchen.  
  
Affecting an air of relaxation, Danny slowly turned around and came face to face with the German, his green eyes fixed on the detective intently as a friendly grin spread across his tanned features. Dan's blue eyes trailed to Steve whose face was pinched anxiously for about two seconds before it eased into something more normal and relaxed. The lead detective’s relief was evident at the fact that the younger detective had managed to hide the files in the nick of time.  
  
The Second-In-Command matched Boris' grin with a smile. "Hi." Dan greeted as he shut the water off and grabbed at the kitchen towel lying on the counter there to wipe his hands, "What brings you here?"  
  
"Just wanted to see if you were alright." Boris replied breezily as he sauntered closer to Danny, his eyes raking up the detective's form, "You had a bit of a serious mishap out on the waves today."  
  
He stopped just short of invading Danny's personal space as Steve rapidly approached and called out, "He's fine, as you can see."  
  
The lead detective moved to stand beside Danny, in what he hoped looked like a show of support, their shoulders lightly brushing. He placed a hand gently on Dan's shoulder in a silent show of support.  
  
"Yeah, I am," Danny confirmed. The warm weight of Steve's hand on his shoulder was comforting, and something that the other detective had done countless times, on countless other cases. He turned his head slightly up to look at Steve, and he felt relieved to know that he wasn’t alone here, that help was at hand should he need it. Feeling a little more sure of himself, he directed his gaze back to Boris who was watching this tableau very closely. "I'm alright. With Steve here, I'll be alright."  
  
Seemingly satisfied with what he had just seen Boris relented and took a step back. "Oh, I'm so glad then. Wilhem and I were very concerned about you! Anyway," he flicked his eyes to Steve, "how about that coffee out on the lanai together?"  
  
"Let’s." Steve smiled as he stepped back and allowed his visitor to pass before he turned back to the young man standing at the sink, "Danno would you mind making a cup of coffee for our guest?"  
  
"Of course, Steve," Danny grinned as he placed a third cup on the counter and reached out for the coffee pot on the counter. As he began to put the kettle on, Steve and Boris left him to his own devices and went out to the lanai.  
  
Sitting down at the outdoor table, Boris looked out across the ocean. "You have a beautiful home here, Steve." He said softly before he turned back and glanced at the young man in the kitchen, "I must say that you have impeccable taste."  
  
Steve grinned as he glanced towards the young man in the kitchen, "I always pride myself on surrounding myself with only the best found on the islands."  
  
Nodding approvingly, Boris smiled, “So I see."  
  
Carrying out the small tray that held the three cups of coffee, cream and sugar, Danny placed it carefully on the table before he glanced at the two men, certain he had interrupted something. Seeing the proud look on McGarrett's face and the way Boris seemed to be watching him, he frowned, "Did I miss something?"  
  
McGarrett smiled as he pulled out the chair beside his own and nodded for Danny to sit down, "We were just discussing how lucky I am."  
  
Casting a quick shy glance at their guest, Danny reached for Steve's hand and gave it a small squeeze as he softly replied, "I'm the one who is lucky."  
  
Turning back to Boris, Danny smiled. "We told you last night how we met, I was wondering, if it's not too rude to ask, how did you and Wilhelm meet?"  
  
  
Boris laughed as he looked out over the ocean, before he answered softly, "We met by accident. And I really do mean by accident. It was about two years ago, a cold December day. It was snowing heavily and I was hurrying to get into my office for a very important meeting but as I hurried up the steps to my office building I slipped. I tumbled down and knocked poor Wilhelm over, landing on top of him at the bottom." Boris smiled affectionately. "And the rest is how do you kids say these days... ahh… yes, that’s it… the rest is history. It was love at first sight."  
  
Danny nodded in agreement. Noting that the coffee remained untouched on the tray on which he had brought it out, he said, "By all means, please help yourself to some coffee."  
  
Manners had him waiting politely until Boris took a cup of coffee from the tray and delicately added three cubes of sugar and a large spoonful of cream into the dark liquid, before beginning to stir the liquid. They watched as he tapped the spoon to get rid of the liquid on it before laying it gently on the saucer and lifting the saucer and cup up with one hand and seizing the cup with the other to take a sip.  
  
Steve took a cup for both himself and Danny, who accepted it with a soft 'thanks.' The younger detective was just adding a second spoonful of cream into his coffee when a small knowing laugh rang out from the other side of the table and he looked up to see Boris' green eyes shining with amusement observing him keenly.  
  
"I see you like cream very much." the German noted with no small amount of pleasure, "It makes for a very milky and bitter coffee when there is no sugar in it."  
  
Danny could feel the heat in his cheeks flare up at the risqué comment. He laid his cup down gently on the table and tried to keep his expression as pleasant and relaxed as possible before he tried to change the subject, "Oh, I don't think I've ever seen the snow. I would love to see it at least once in my life. Any suggestions on that front?”  
  
Boris took a sip of his coffee, a very obvious bid for time as he assembled his thoughts.  
  
“Well, where we were was very boring, I probably wouldn’t recommend it. Nothing to see really - just a lot of old buildings. I’ve heard some great things about Aspen, though.”   
  
“What was there to see though, where you were? A lovely spot that you liked to go to unwind or maybe the nightlife was good.” The second-in-command noticed that his voice had taken on a slightly interrogatory tone, so he tried to soften it a bit. “Any clubs you’d recommend? Steve and I are all for it.”   
  
“We weren’t really there for the nightlife, to be honest.” Boris replied casually, “We lived there for work.”  
  
The lead detective observed the scene playing out in front of him between Boris and Danny with mild trepidation. It seemed Danny was trying to get as much information out of Boris as possible, but the younger man wasn’t being very subtle, or careful. Given the man’s background, it wouldn’t take long for Boris to get suspicious.  
  
Well aware that drinking coffee was likely to exasperate the anxiety worming its way into conscious thought, he rested the cup back on its saucer before placing the whole thing on the table. He quickly assembled his thoughts to try and think of a nice and subtle way to tell Danny to calm down – it wouldn’t take much for their guest to recognize that this was an interrogation of sorts. “Besides,” Steve interjected, pointedly looking at Danny, “why would you want to go anywhere else? We live in paradise as it is.”  
  
Unfortunately Danny didn’t get the hint and continued on, observing Boris intently. “True, was that the reason why you decided to come to Hawaii? Was there a business opportunity that you couldn’t pass up?”  
  
“Wilhem looks after all those sorts of things.” Boris answered smartly.   
  
“I guess you can say that I’m merely a passenger along for the ride,” he polished off, before taking another sip of his coffee and laying the cup back on the saucer balanced on his bent knee.  
  
“You must have some idea though, being so close to him all the time. And he seems like a-” Danny paused “- _nice_  person. The sharing kind even.”  
  
“As I’ve said.” Boris said, obviously annoyed at Danny’s persistent questions, “I don’t really concern myself with such matters. They are solely Wilhem’s forte. I’m sure he’d love to talk to you about it sometime.” He drained the last of his coffee before setting the cup and saucer on the table and licking his lips. “Mmm, gentlemen, that was very good coffee indeed. Now if you will excuse me, I have some pressing matters to attend to.” Boris paused to divert his green gaze to Danny, “I’m very glad that you are alright. I tend not to believe things until I see them for myself with my own eyes.”  
  
Steve and Danny made movements to stand up as Boris did, but he held up a hand to stop them, “It’s quite alright, I can see myself out. Good afternoon to you both.”   
  
“It was nice seeing you again.” Steve said, matching Boris’ smile.   
  
“It was.” Danny conceded as well, “Say hello to Wilhem for us.”  
  
“I will.” With a courteous smile directed at them both, Boris turned around and started making his way to the front door.   
  
After the front door closed with a resounding thud and when Boris’ footsteps on the gravel outside could no longer be heard, Danny let out a humongous sigh as he sunk back down onto his chair and rubbed his face tiredly. “I think I blew it Steve! I pushed too hard and-” the younger detective buried his face in his hands.   
  
Pinching his bottom lip as he stared at the closed door, deep down Steve knew that what had just happened was not solely Danno’s fault. He recognized just how wound up his young friend was and he should have done more to divert the conversation topic when he realized just how intense Danno’s questions were becoming. Boris was definitely suspicious by the younger detective’s interrogation and Steve could only hope that the backgrounds that they had set up would hold up under the intense scrutiny that they were about to undergo.  
  
All they could do now was continue in their roles and hope that their covers had not been blown.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Wilhelm slid across the car seat and opened the passenger door before straightening up and turning the ignition key, smiling as he felt the powerful engine roar to life. He waited patiently until Boris climbed into the car, wincing as the older man slammed the door shut so hard the windows rattled. The furious look upon his lover’s face warned him that the ‘impromptu’ visit to the new members of the community had not gone well but he knew better than to ask questions at this stage, so he waited patiently for the other man to speak.  
  
Staring out of the window towards the tree line driveway that snaked down to the palatial mansion nestled on the beach, Boris growled, “I want them both checked out now. I want to know everything about them from where they took their first breath to what kind of toothpaste they use. Nothing is to be left out!”


	6. Chapter 6

The slamming of the front door caused Robert Sanchez to look up from the newspaper he was reading to see his irate boss storm straight into his private office. A cold sneer slowly spread across the Latino's face as he watched Wilhem follow his lover. Despite himself he still felt a stab of jealousy for the younger German man. The furious expression on Boris's face warned Robert that something was very wrong and that there was a distinct possibility that his services would be required soon.

"I want someone watching those two around the clock!" Boris roared as he reached his desk, "I want to know their every move, who comes and who they visit. I don't want anything overlooked!" 

"It'll be done." Wilhelm promised hurriedly as Boris sat down heavily onto his plush office chair and reached for the two files sitting neatly on the desk.

"Well, do it!" Boris yelled, "And while you’re arranging it tell Robert that I want to see him and we don't want to be disturbed!"

Biting his bottom lip, Wilhelm nodded. He hated it when Boris seemed to trust Sanchez more than him. Why couldn't Boris see that Robert was more muscle than brains and nothing more than hired help? Why did Boris insist on keeping him around when there were a thousand more just like him to be found on the islands?

"Well just don't stand there like a sulking lovesick idiot, get onto it already!" Boris’ annoyed shout snapped him out of his troubled thoughts and he nodded again before he turned and hurried out.

Glaring at his lover's retreating back, Boris wondered just what he saw in the younger man. However, as he caught sight of the tight stretch of fabric across Wilhem’s backside he remembered what it was. A small smile graced his lips as he reminded himself just how explosively passionate his lover could be in the bedroom. Shaking the thought from his mind, Boris turned his attention to the first file and read the name carefully printed on the front--Daniel James Simons. Flicking the file open, he studied the picture that captured the image of the young man he had met yesterday. Sandy haired, young and tanned, Danny was the perfect personification of the picture surfer boy.

Lifting up the photo, he carefully studied the information collected by some of his contacts. Twenty four years of age, Danny was born on the island of Hilo, Hawaii but at the age of two, his family moved to California. The youngest of three children, he had been raised by a succession of nannies while his parents pursued their careers in real estate, amassing the incredible fortune of over $500 million dollars.

Boris's eyes grew wide at the sum and he smiled greedily as he continued to scan the page in front of him.

Danny appeared to have been a problem child, with several scrapes with the law. Each time the charges had been dropped or made to go away, _no doubt with a little help with daddy's money_ , the German noted.

At the tender age of just seventeen, the troubled young man had returned to the islands to live the life of a beach bum, more interested in surfing then looking for a job, undoubtedly supported by his parents who must have been glad to be rid of him. After several close encounters with the local police in the last year following his involvement with the local hippies his parent were obviously scared enough that they jumped at the first chance to get rid of him. When Danny met Steve they had eagerly encouraged the bank manager to take him under his wing as a mentor, sweetening the deal with the purchase of the private beach house. If they were aware of the actual nature of the relationship that had developed between their son and the man they trusted to watch out for him they had turned a blind eye, seemingly relieved to pass on the responsibility to a complete stranger.

Boris flicked through the rest of the papers in that thick folder, smiling to himself at the thoroughness with which the file had been pieced together from all the information available. He made a mental note to call their friends later to thank them personally for all their hard work as he looked onto resolved police reports attached to the file. He couldn't help the grin that broke out onto his face as he read about the drug possession charges against Danny, and how they could be used to ensure his parent's support. Considering that they were willing to fork out an unlimited of money out to ensure all seven charges were dropped, what was a little more to keep such a scandal from breaking out? He rubbed a hand over his face as he thought about it a bit more.

Danny was young, clueless and vulnerable if this report was anything to go by. He was exactly what they needed at the moment, and given how Steve seemed to be in it just for the money, surely an arrangement could be reached. What he had seen supported that assumption. The young man clearly needed a keeper, and his discomfort around both him and Wilhelm indicated that Danny had self-esteem issues, that he needed someone bigger than himself in his life for any sense of meaning. That was something that could definitely be used to their advantage. Intrigued, he closed the file and pulled the other one closer to him and began to read.

The German heaved a sigh as he stared down at the photograph of Steve clipped to the file. The man was a counterpoint to his partner; for all that Danny represented of the laid-back surfer, Steve was study of no-nonsense and starchy professionalism. Moving the picture aside, he began to critically examine the rest of the contents.

He raised an eyebrow at their age difference. Steve was forty – sixteen years older than his partner. A perusal of the file revealed more interesting things. The man was born in Texas to lower middle class parents who relocated to New York when he was three. Steve had managed to stay on the right side of the law throughout his teenage years and had worked very hard to gain entry into the business program at Brown University. Boris yawned at the rather predictable course that Steve's life had taken as he heard the door opening, and looked up to see Robert enter the room and sit down on one of the vacant chairs on the other side of the desk before reaching for Danny’s folder.

When no extra information was forthcoming from the Latino, Boris huffed a breath, annoyed that his concentration had been broken. He turned the page to read Steve Lions' employee profile, and felt his eyes droop at the lack of scandal or intrigue. Steve had started as a bank teller before working his way up to assistant, then actual commercial banker, who managed the Bank of Hawaii's stock market operations. His interest returned as he looked at the extremely large volume of money the banker had control over. Steve seemed like the perfect addition to their operation as he was in a position to move large amounts of money without raising suspicion. He fit their needs perfectly, especially now after Jenkins was sleeping soundly under the blue of the Pacific.

Yet there was an incessant thought gnawing at the back of his mind that disturbed him until he could no longer ignore it. It was clear that Steve and Danny fitted all of their needs perfectly, like the final piece to complete a jigsaw puzzle, but it was just... 

Was it possible for something to be _too_ perfect?

His work with the ADAGO had allowed him to be privy to some of the profiles that police all over America had used to bust organised crime syndicates and drug rings. From what he had seen, all those profiles and the officers chosen had been hand-picked to mould seamlessly into their roles, to be exactly what the cartel needed. He couldn't dispute the information contained in those two reports. There was nothing missing or anything odd but his gut instinct was telling him to be wary of these two.

Boris waited until Robert had shoved Danny's file aside before he asked, "If I told you that Danny Simons was a cop undercover, what would you say to that?"

"An undercover cop?" Robert asked as he picked up the open file again and stared at the smiling face in the photograph, "Are you sure?"

Closing the file that he had just finished perusing, Boris clasped his hands together, resting them on top of it as he leaned forward. "My gut tells me so." 

"So what do you want us to do? Find out who sent them in?" The Latino grinned as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation, "And then deep six them. I hear the sharks are hungry at this time of the year."

"No, not yet." Boris squashed the other man's smile with a wave of his hand as he added softly, "Let's check both of them out a little closer with the boys in Washington. If they are cops, then they will be able to find out."

"But if they are cops... we risk the whole operation." Robert mused.

"Or we have the perfect protection." Boris smiled, "Make sure that Wilhelm doesn't muck this up. I want tails on these two twenty four hours a day until we know more about them. I also want their phone tapped and a tracking bug planted in their car. I want to know where they go, who they see and who comes to see them."

"You're taking a big chance, Boris." Robert warned, eyeing the other man closely. "I can get rid of them before they get a chance to become dangerous and no one will any wiser."

Rising from his seat, the older man smiled affectionately as he moved around his desk and stood behind the hit man. "I know you can." he whispered, "But first let’s see if I am right."

At Boris’ soft whisper, Robert heaved a sigh and resisted the urge to turn around and envelop the taller man in an embrace. "Just watching your back but sometimes I don't know why I even bother. Especially now you have lover boy trouping after you like a lovesick puppy dog." He sulked.

"Now Robert, you know exactly why I like to have him around. He and his contacts are going to come in very handy, very soon. And when they do he will not be able to refuse my wishes. We both know how I can destroy him with a whisper about his ...hmmmm... sexual preferences." Boris drawled before he leaned down and captured the other man’s lips in a fierce kiss. Pulling away, he whispered, "So there is no need to be jealous. You know you are the only one who has my heart."

The younger man nodded unconvinced as he watched the German straighten up and walk back around the desk, any signs of affection long gone by the time Boris retook his seat. Picking up Danny Simon's file, he dismissed his ex-lover with the growl, "Well what you are waiting around for, I told you what I want, so why aren't you doing it?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Gliding the car to a gentle stop just beneath the large Sandalwood tree, Wilhelm turned off the ignition before he turned towards the small, weedy looking Hawaiian sitting beside him. Nodding towards the tree lined driveway that was barely visible from their position, he ordered softly, "That's the house the boss wants bugged, make sure you tap the phones and set the devices out on the lanai and in the living room, dining room and ohhh,” he grinned wolfishly, "don't forget the bedroom."

"Is the bedroom for your listening pleasure or the boss?" Preppy grinned before he reached across to the back seat and grabbed the small black bag sitting there.

"There has to be _some_ reward for getting stuck with surveillance.” Wilhelm winked as he watched his companion open and check the contents of the bag before he added quietly, "Also don't forget the car."

"Do you want a bug inside as well or just the tracker?' Preppy asked.

The German worried his bottom lip for a moment before he shrugged, "I guess just the tracker for now. Boris just wants to know where they go and who they see."

Nodding, the Hawaiian carefully closed up his bag and opened the passenger door before he turned back to his partner and frowned." You know that we are friends don’t you, _bruddah_?" he asked softly.

“Yeah." Wilhelm answered in confusion. "Why?"

Mentally the Hawaiian sighed. Wilhem was clearly either oblivious to what was happening under his nose between Boris and Robert, or he saw it but refused to accept it. Preppy was no fool; he knew that Wilhem was smart but even the best of men can be idiots when it came to their feelings. It was clear that the man next to him had a soft spot for Boris, and he wouldn't put it past the other man to use those feelings against him.

Initially when the rumors had started he had dismissed them without a thought, but after he saw Boris and Robert hooking up in Boris' office that afternoon, his doubts had been squashed effectively. "Just be aware of Robert." The Hawaiian warned cryptically after he had closed the door again, "Just don’t trust him around Boris, okay?"

Wilhem forced a small smile and nodded."Thanks, I know he is dangerous but I also know both you and Boris have my back. But we better get this job done or Boris will have both our heads," he warned as he watched the smaller man sigh and climb out of the car. However, the smile faded and he stared in confusion as he watched Preppy quickly cross the road and disappear into underbrush and trees that surrounded the beach house, wondering what exactly the Hawaiian had meant by his words.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Boris glanced at the clock on the wall, which told him that it was almost 3 at the moment. That meant it was about 9 in the evening in Washington. Lifting the phone to his ear, the German began to dial the private number of a good friend of his who he was sure could help them find out more about Steve and Dan. Of course, there may be reluctance at first, but he liked to think of himself as a master of persuasion who was guaranteed cooperation in all circumstances. He was sure that the FBI would have some files on Danny at least, given his criminal record.

The other side picked up after four rings, and Boris grinned at the soft sounds of chatter he could hear in the background before his good friend Donald greeted gruffly, "This is Evans."

"Donald, how are you?" he greeted enthusiastically. "I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time. Can you talk now?"

Boris felt vicious satisfaction at the panic in Donald's tone as he replied, "I can't take this call here. I will call you back in about twenty minutes. That okay?"

"That sounds good," the German replied. "I'll be here and waiting. Talk to you then." Boris hung up the phone and began to peruse Danny's file again, tracing a fingertip idly down the detective’s face. Exactly twenty minutes later the phone rang, and he seized it up again. "Hello again, Donald. We have so much to catch up on."

"It's been a long time since we last talked." Donald said in lieu of greeting. Boris only called when he wanted someone investigated thoroughly. "What can I do for you, old friend?"

"I have two names I would like you to chase up for me." Boris spoke clearly, "They are Steve Lions and Daniel Simons. I want you to check all of the records you have access to, and I want them in two days."

"I will try my best." Donald began to answer, "But the FBI has recently changed my clearance and I only have-"

"You will make sure those records are prepared within two days," Boris cut across coldly, "or your family will be receiving a little present in the mail. Something that I'm sure they'd prefer not to see, or know about."

"Y...ye...yes," the other man stammered, and Boris could just imagine his pallid face paling even further in fear. "I will get those records to you in two days. If you had a photograph of them it would be very helpful as well."

"Oh, I do." The German replied, "I will be sure to send a copy to you after I hang up. Thank you so much for your help, old friend. When I get back to Washington I will be sure to drop around to your house for some dinner. I look forward to it. Bye." He hung up before the other man had a chance to say goodbye, and took the photographs out of their files and headed over to the telex machine.

Once the photos were sent, the man went to the window behind his desk to look out into the streets below. They had managed to set up operations on the Islands and stay under the radar so far, but he had no doubt that word was beginning to spread on the coconut wireless about Twilight Dust. Many of their pushers had told them that the drug was too dangerous and deathly easy to overdose on; he wouldn't be surprised if any of the local police had caught onto their actions already. After all, the word of stoolie pigeons could be just as dangerous against them as a gun or a knife.

No, it would be better to assume that law enforcement knew about Twilight Dust, and were slowly gathering their forces to try and stop its spread. Hawaii had a thriving tourism industry, and as such it was logical that the local cops would not want the dark side of paradise to be exposed. Boris closed his eyes and savored the warmth of the afternoon sun, as he realized that in the darkest depths of his heart he actually _wanted_ Steve and Danny to be undercover cops, because then things would truly get interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments and kudos for _Paradise_ \-- we're so happy that everyone is enjoying the story so far! :)

Closing the last of the files that he had studying since Boris had left, Steve rubbed his face tiredly. He left his hand on his chin as he glanced across at his Second-In-Command. Danny seemed totally engrossed with the file he was reading but the worried frown and tension in the younger man's posture told his boss more than words could ever say. There were dark circles under his eyes and tiredness radiated off him in waves. The young detective was wound up tight and needed some time to relax and get his head off the assignment for a while. A break seemed like a good idea and perhaps would help ease some of anxiety and stresses of the case. Making up his mind, Steve rose to his feet and gently plucked the file from the younger man's hand and placed it on the table. McGarrett looked at Dan as he ordered softly. "Time to take a break, Danno. Let's put these away for a while and get out of the house for a few hours. Maybe take a drive up the coast? Clear our heads a little."

"But Steve..."

Danny began to object but his objections were silence as McGarrett said softly, "This is not a suggestion, Detective, it's an order. Now let’s get this files stowed safely away then let's take some well deserved time off, somewhere where we won’t be under Boris' and Wilhelm's scrutiny."

"Well, if that's an order..." Danny grinned, as he rose to his feet and began to help his boss collect the folders that were scattered haphazardly across the table. Once they were safely collected they quickly headed up the stairs to the bedroom. He took the files Steve held in his hands and waited until Steve opened the bedroom closest before he passed them back. He watched as his boss placed them at the back of the top shelf out of sight before carefully covering them with the spare blankets that were kept there.

They took a few moments to make sure that there wasn’t a thread out of place or that any part of the folders were visible. When satisfied that the files were well hidden from any prying eyes, Steve closed the closest before he turned back to his closest friend and asked. ”Are you ready to get out of here for a couple of hours? I hear that watching a sunset at a nice, quiet, secluded beach can be quite relaxing.”

Danny grinned, “Maybe grab a burger on the way?”

“Or a nice healthy salad,” Steve countered as he led his detective out of the room and down the stairs, “My treat, but if I am paying than it’s not going to be any  of that junk food that you love eating.”

“But Steve...” Danny objected playfully as they stepped out onto the lanai and stopped to lock the door, before heading down the stairs to where the car was parked.

“Do _you_ want to pay?” Steve threatened, smothering a smile as he opened the car door and slid inside. “You’re more than welcome to.”

“Uhhh, no...” The frugal young detective answered hastily as he opened the passenger door and climbed into the car. Just as Steve had started the engine he added, “I was just going to say, a nice salad sounds great.” He laughed as the car coasted slowly out of the long tree lined driveway and onto the road, before speeding off towards the coast.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  

Making sure that the Chrysler was well and truly out of sight, the diminutive Hawaiian man edged out from the shadows of the trees and headed for the front door. He extracted a key from his pocket just as he stepped onto the front lanai, and used it to open the door before quickly going inside. Preppy closed the door firmly behind him and looked around the house. Finally deciding on the bedroom first, he headed up the stairs, making sure not to jostle the small black bag of surveillance equipment slung over his shoulder.

Entering the large bedroom, the sounds of the Hawaiian's steps were muffled on the plush carpet as he walked over to the bed and placed the small black bag on it before extracting a small listening device. He took a few moments to look around. Preppy needed a place that was out of sight but still close enough to pick up all sound. The desk was too far away and it was dangerous to have the bug too close to the bed. Behind the headboard was also not possible as it was a wrought iron one, and the metal was not thick enough to hide the listening device. He needed somewhere that was also hard to reach, lessening the chances of the bug's discovery. He looked up to see the chandelier before a diabolical smile crossed his features.

Grabbing the chair that sat by the desk, he maneuvered it to the center of the room before climbing onto it and reaching towards the chandelier. Carefully switching the device on, he placed it on one of the inward facing sections of the chandelier, taking great care to ensure that the crystals would adequately hide the device. Once that was done he brushed any dirt on the chair down before taking a few steps back and around the room to make sure that the device was invisible. Satisfied he replaced the chair and seized the black bag up again, before heading back out to bug the rest of the house. He had enough devices to bug the kitchen, living room, dining room and most importantly. He snuck back down the stairs and headed for the telephone sitting next to the sofa, and sat down before extracting the small case of tools to begin to unscrew the mouthpiece and bug the phone.

Now that the two main bugs were in place, Preppy took his time is picking the best locations for the other bugs. He was just rearranging the fake flowers on the vase in the dining room when there were sounds of tires crunching on gravel outside. With a start, the Hawaiian made sure that there was nothing out of place and that all his tools were where they should be before dashing towards the back of the house. He managed to just close the back door again before the front door was opened and Steve and Dan stepped inside.

Both men paused at the sound of the click of the lock that came from the back of the house as the Hawaiian scurried out of sight back towards the pickup location. Silently running across the grass before jumping the side gate, Preppy sprinted down the street and all the way around the corner to where Wilhem was indeed waiting. He pulled open the passenger door and sidled in. He barely had enough time to catch his breath before coming face to face with an extremely anxious German. 

"What took you so long?" Wilhem growled as he glared at his passenger, "They drove past here about five minutes ago. You were supposed to come back before they came back! What on earth were you doing in there?!"

"Doing my job." Preppy replied bluntly as he pulled on his seatbelt, "Making sure that I didn't leave anything behind and that the bugs were well hidden. Did they see you?"

"I don't think so." the blonde haired man replied as he started the engine, "I was around here by the time they got back. You sure take your sweet time; I thought you had been caught."

Preppy shook his head. "Never have and never will be. Come on, let's get out of here."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Upon hearing the distinct click of the door closing, Danny quickly removed his small .22 from its ankle holster before switching the safety off. He ran as quietly as he could through the house to the back door. He took a few deep breaths before he pressed his ear against the wooden grain of the door, trying to detect any sounds from the outside. He slowly eased the door open and stepped outside. He carefully scanned the surrounding features, looking for anything suspicious. The back yard was empty and he quickly searched the area for any sign of the intruder but it was evident that whoever it was had already escaped. Cursing softly under his breath, he stepped back inside and closed the lanai door before heading back into the living room where he had left his boss.

He was surprised to find the room empty but the sound of movement from somewhere up on the next floor told him where McGarrett had gone. His eyes widened at the possibilities and cold dread bloomed up strong as his breath caught. The files!

He felt his heart begin to thump within his chest as he turned and ran up the stairs to the bedroom that they were currently sharing. He prayed that the files were still intact, that they were still there; because it would be all over if Boris and Wilhem were able to get wind of their files. There was more than just the investigation at stake here. Danny had already compromised their covers earlier and they couldn’t take any more risks. Stepping into the room, he released the breath that he had not realized that he had been holding as McGarrett turned and gave him a reassuring smile. "They haven't been disturbed.” The lead detective breathed softly as he moved aside so Dan could see for himself. Relief flooded him at the sight of the undisturbed files, still hidden under the piles of spare blankets. He nodded as Steve closed the closet door and then turned back to scan the room, "In fact, nothing in this room seems to have been disturbed."

"Do you think we interrupted them before they had a chance to search?" Danny asked cautiously as his eyes travelled over the bedroom before looking back at Steve. From here nothing had been disturbed; not even the chair had moved one inch away from the desk. He breathed a sigh of relief and moved to sit down on the bed.

McGarrett shrugged as he stepped across to his detective and echoed his unspoken sentiments by warning, "I'm not sure Danno, but I am sure that they are suspicious, so now on we have to stay on our toes. No more slip ups, understand?" 

"Understood, Steve."  Dan answered quietly. He tried to ignore the way guilt tugged at his soul for placing them under suspicion. At this stage they could only move forward one step at a time; self-recrimination was the last thing they needed right now.

"From now on we have to assume that they are watching our every move." McGarrett continued as he began to pace the room. "We need to stay in character and that means acting like a couple whether we are here or out in public, there’s no turning back now." he warned his young friend. "We have to remember Danno that we have no back up, no way of getting immediate assistance if things go sour; we are truly on our own. These men are dangerous, Aikane, and they will not hesitate to kill us if things go wrong."

Danno nodded unhappily, acutely aware that he was the one who had endangered them both.

Seeing the guilt and regret in his Second-in Command’s face, Steve knew his warning had had the desired effect and he gave a small smile as he placed a hand comfortingly on the back of Danny’s neck and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Well it looks like there has been no harm done, why don't we go downstairs and relax?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Donald Evans’ hand shook as he grabbed the printed sheet of paper and tore it free from the telex machine. He stared at the grainy black and white photos of the two men as the telex machine started typing again, printing out the relevant information that Boris had gathered on each of the men.

"Hey man, what have you got? Is that the latest updated list of top ten wanted?" Malcolm Klien asked as he stepped close behind Donald and peered over his shoulder.

Jumping at the closeness of the other FBI agent’s voice to his ear, Donald quickly shook his head as his friend laughed and reached around him to snatch the photos from his hand, "Cause if it is then someone has managed to screw up royally."

Frowning in confusion, the smaller turned and faced his colleague, "Why?"

Handing him back the piece of paper, Malcolm grinned. "Cause that's McGarrett and his Second-In-Command Williams."

"McGarrett?" Donald's frowned deepened in confusion at the unfamiliar names.

"Yeah, they are the top cops in Hawaii, part of the infamous Five-O team. I worked with them both on a case last year."

Feeling like he wanted to fall over, Donald made a move to grab onto the smooth hard wood of the desk in an attempt to steady himself. He had no idea that things had already gotten this deep, this fast. Thinking quickly, he rearranged his features into one of shock before forcing out a shaky laugh and turning to look at his colleague. "I guess you're right! Someone must have royally screwed up." The shorter man clapped his friend on the back before ripping the rest of the telex from the machine and grinning with a sense of light heartedness he didn't feel, "Anyway, I'm off to yell at some people. Catch you for a spot of golf over the weekend?"

 


	8. Chapter 8

Donald Evans stared hard at the telephone, unable to move from the seat in his office as he continually clenched and unclenched his fists. Beads of sweat slid down his face as he grit his teeth, wondering for the umpteenth time just how a night of sensual pleasure had turned his life around, forcing him down this path that he had sworn to avoid. Pulling shallow breaths into his lungs, he clenched his eyes shut and tried to block everything out and calm down but it was no use; he couldn’t run away from the fact that as soon as he made that call he would be signing the death warrants of two people who had done more for the state of Hawaii than anyone else could.  
   
But what else could he do? They had him in their pockets; he knew it and they knew it. If one word got out about what had happened on that night in Las Vegas, it would cost him everything that he held dear; his job, his family, his friends - everything that had defined him and gave him power would be stripped away, and he would be no better than a common homosexual man. The price was too high to pay for doing the right thing, but he wasn't sure he wanted the deaths of two innocent men on his conscience. He was torn between the conflicting desire to do the right thing or do the easy thing.  
   
It would have been much simpler to do the easy thing, but in doing so he would be admitting that he was a coward, which was something that he had spent his whole life denying. If he picked up that telephone he would be no better than a common murderer. He would be no better than them. Donald raised a hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead to notice that it was badly shaking. However, for him to lie straight to Boris' face, there was the ever-present threat of those photographs. If they ever got out he would be completely destroyed. It wasn't worth it, and he had no doubt the German would not hesitate to release those photographs if he refused to cooperate; the man was ruthless and vindictive with all the makings of a first class megalomaniac.  
   
Evans swallowed thickly as he forced himself to come to a decision. Picking up the telephone, he compelled himself to dial the direct number to Boris' office and tried to ignore the hammering of his heart and the voice of his conscience telling him to stop before it was too late. He cleared his throat as the phone began to ring, waiting for the other party to pick up.  
   
xxxx  
   
"Thank you very much for your help, it’s much appreciated." Chin spoke into the phone before replacing the handset back on its cradle. He heaved a sigh as he extracted his pipe and the small packet of tobacco from his pocket to place them on the desk. It was very odd how their witness' testimony against Olonia had changed so drastically in the space of a few days. His two decades of experience on the Force were telling him that the witness was running scared, and he had no doubt as to why. Olonia was notorious for being very persuasive when he wanted to; using the lives of loved ones as a bargaining tool to ensure total cooperation. They had to make sure that their witness did not change her testimony, because the whole case would be blown out of the water if she recanted her statements.  
   
Unsure of how to proceed next, the Chinese detective seized the phone back up again, before requesting a long distance call to the Travelodge in San Francisco, where Steve and Danny were speaking at the Law Enforcement Conference about Habeas Corpus and the dangers it posed to the investigative process. He looked up from his desk to see Kono walk past carrying a stack of files, no doubt additional paperwork regarding the Olonia case. After a few moments, he was connected to the main desk of the hotel.  
   
"Good morning, Travelodge Hotel San Francisco, Karen speaking," the female voice answered.  
   
"Hello, can I speak to Mr Steve McGarrett please?" Chin requested, as he began to open the packet of tobacco before putting a bit into his pipe. He waited as Karen searched the guest lists, and was taken by surprise when she told him that no one with that name was registered at the hotel. "Are you sure?"  
   
"I am certain sir." Karen replied definitely, "There is no one with that name staying at this hotel."  
   
Frowning slightly with worry, the Chinese detective tried to keep his voice steady as he asked, "What about Mr Danny Williams? Is he staying at the hotel?"  
   
There were a few moments of silence as he could hear the rustling of papers as she checked the guest lists once more, before finally announcing, "No, there is no one by that name registered here. Are you sure you have the right hotel?"  
   
 "Can you please check again?" Chin requested. The sense of something being wrong appeared as the worry intensified. Catching sight of his Hawaiian counterpart walking across the office again with a new stack of paperwork, the Chinese detective waved his hand at Kono to get him over here. Confused, the Hawaiian detective set the stack down onto his desk before heading to Chin's desk. The man then covered the mouthpiece. "Kono, call through to the Conference Steve and Danny are meant to be at. Check to see whether they turned up."  
   
"Will do, Chin." Kono replied, before heading back to his desk and picking up the phone. Karen's voice forced Chin's attention back to what was in front of him.  
   
"I'm sorry, sir. I have searched for both names and they both are not registered at this hotel. Please try calling other ones. Was there anything else I can help you with?" she spoke clearly.  
   
"No. Thank you for your help, bye." Chin replied, before hanging up the headset for the second time. He fished his other pocket for a pack of matches before proceeding to light up and inhale a deep breath of the tobacco before sighing. It was all very strange. Steve and Danny were meant to be at that hotel, and it was very odd indeed that they weren't even registered there. Could something have happened?  
   
Chin moved to stand up and walked towards Kono's desk, where the Hawaiian looked just about as concerned as he was. A large hand was rested against his head as he hunched over the desk, and Chin peered over to see that he had a copy of the list of speakers at the conference. The Oriental detective waited for his counterpart to finish before asking, "Any luck here?" He knew that Steve and Dan would never shirk their duties and for both detectives to go missing like this given the hot nature of the Olonia investigation, there was a very real possibility that something could have happened to them.  
   
Kono looked up and shook his head, allowing Chin to see the clear anxiousness there. "Nah, Steve and Danno aren't even on da list of attendees." The Hawaiian detective sighed as he glanced worriedly at his colleague, "You know bruddah, I am wonderin' what if dey are still on da island."  
   
"What do you mean?" Chin asked as Kono straightened up and turned towards him.  
   
"Maybe dey are workin' on a case that we don't know about." Kono shrugged uncertainly, "Ya know how sometimes dey work on National Security stuff."  
   
The Chinese detective nodded thoughtfully as he removed the pipe from his mouth,"Maybe..." he began to answer but stopped when he noticed the guilty look that flashed across his companion's face. "What aren't you telling me, Bruddah?"  
   
Looking back down at the list, Kono hesitated for a moment before he looked back up at Chin, the worry evident in his eyes as he confessed quietly. "I got a strange call last night from Tommy Hekekia." Kono began as he sighed, "He's working traffic division at the moment up on da North Shore. He was asking about Danny and da boss. Asking if they were maybe workin' on a case or somethin'.  He claims dat he saw them both up in that little cove near da Pipe just hangin' out and relaxin', looked like dey were havin' somethin' to eat while watching da sun go down." Kono shook his head and continued softly, "Tommy was a little concerned Bruddah, cause he said dat he noticed a guy in a blue sedan parked just along da road a little ways and he seemed to be watchin' dem."  
   
"Is he sure?" Chin asked anxiously.  
   
The Hawaiian detective shrugged, "He was sure it was da kaikaina and da boss but when I told him dat they were on da mainland, he thought he might have made a mistake."  
   
"Or maybe he did see them." Chin mused as  he gently tapped the bottom of the pipe bowl against his palm. "If they are working an undercover case for the Feds it could explain why they lied about the San Francisco convention."  
   
"And if Tommy saw dem last night up on da North Shore-" Kono's eyes opened wide in fear for his colleagues as Chin quietly finished his thought.  
   
"And he saw them being watched, they could be in big pilikia."  
   
xxxx  
   
Boris was just finishing off some paperwork when the telephone rang. Seizing it with his left hand, he raised it to his ear before clamping it between his cheek and shoulder, answering in a clipped tone, “This is Bauer.” He continued to scribble notes on the paper in front of him, bracing his left hand at the bottom of the page and a smile broke out across his features as he recognized the man on the other side as Donald Evans. “Donald, hello! How are you?”  
   
“Good, my friend.” The man in Washington replied uncertainly, “I have the information you requested. Can you talk now?”  
   
“With you, always.” Boris replied smoothly, as he moved his left hand to grasp the handset and dropped his pen, leaning backwards in his chair. “What have you found out about them?”  
   
“For a start, I found out who they are. They aren’t really Danny Simons and Steve Lions. Those are just their undercover names.” Donald confirmed.  
   
There was a note of hesitation in Donald’s speech, but the German ignored it as he pressed further. A shiver of expectation ran through his body and he felt a delightful sense of foreboding as he asked, “Undercover? Then what are their real names?” He rolled his eyes as he heard Evan’s swallow thickly before his irritation got the better of him. “Come on, out with it! I haven’t got all day!”  
   
There was a sharp intake of breath before Evans finally blurted out, “Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams.”  
   
 “Surely you found out more than that,” Boris spat out acidly. “That’s not good enough. What else!”  
   
 “They’re the two top cops running the joint.” Donald rushed out. The German noted with pleasure the way his Washington counterpart’s voice cracked and wavered, “They’re the Head and Second-In-Command to Hawaii Five-O, Hawaii’s elite State police unit. They have total jurisdiction over all criminal matters.”  
   
“Ahhh,” was all Boris said in lieu of reply as he swivelled his chair from side to side, deep in thought. “What else?”  
   
“Most of the hoods and syndicates on the islands are gunning for them. Many of the heads of these organisations have publically sworn vengeance on McGarrett and Williams. They have a high price on their heads and so far all attempts to get rid of them have failed.” Evans responded, “They have a lot of enemies here.”  
   
 “Indeed,” Boris drawled. “One can’t get to the top without crushing others in their wake.”  
   
 “Y..y…yeah.” The man on the other side of the line agreed, “Anything in particular you wish to know?”  
   
  Boris considered the question for a few moments, before finally asking, “Do you know who sent them, or why they are undercover?”  
“No I don’t,” Donald answered. “Their investigation is top secret. All I was able to glean was that they are undercover, and that was it. I had to stop because others were snooping around and getting suspicious.”  
   
The German sighed in annoyance. “I don’t want any excuses! Find out or else you know the consequences!”  
   
“I…I will.” The FBI agent whispered fearfully into the phone as his eyes darted nervously around, reassuring himself that nobody was paying him any attention as he begged, “I promise. Please just give me a little more time.”  
   
“You have twenty –four hours.” Boris warned, “Not one minute more.” Slamming the phone down onto its cradle, Boris looked up and watched as Robert hurried into the room. The small man looked excited as he handed the small cassette he held across the desk to him.  
   
“This is part of the first recording from the bugs in Simons’ and Lions’ house." He announced eagerly as he watched his boss open the tape recorder on the corner of the desk and place the tape within as he grinned, "Preppy said that you would find them very interesting.”  
   
"'Well, let's see just how interesting they are," Boris muttered as he hit the play button and leaned back as the tape began to crackle before a voice spoke echoed around the sterling silence of the office.  
  
 _"They haven't been disturbed. In fact, nothing in this room seems to have been disturbed."_  
  
 _"Do you think we interrupted them before they had a chance to search?"_  
  
 _"I'm not sure Danno, but I am sure that they are suspicious, so now on we have to stay on our toes. No more slip ups, understand?"_  
  
 _"Understood, Steve."_  
  
 _"From now on we have to assume that they are watching our every move. We need to stay in character and that means acting like a couple whether we are here or out in public, there's no turning back now. We have to remember Danno that we have no back up, no way of getting immediate assistance if things go sour; we are truly on our own. These men are dangerous, Aikane, and they will not hesitate to kill us if things go wrong."_  
  
"Gotcha!" Robert grinned as he looked eagerly across at his boss and lover.  
   
The German’s face remained emotionless as he leaned across and rewound the tape, listening intently to the taped conversation again.  
   
"Well..." Robert began to press eagerly as his eyes shone brightly with anticipation, "They're cops, just like you suspected. You want me to find out who they are working for and then deep six 'em or what?"  
   
With a single wave of the German's hand the hit man fell quiet as Boris again rewound the cassette and silently listened to the conversation for a third time.  
   
The Latino fidgeted impatiently as the tape again was stopped. "Well?" he asked, cracking his fingers, "You now know they are definitely cops. What are you waiting for?"  
   
"Yeah, they're cops!" Boris growled as he glared at the man opposite him, “But didn't you listen to them, you idiot? They are undercover all alone."  
   
Robert bristled at the older man's tone but remained silent as Boris gradually rose from his chair and slowly began to pace the room. "That means they have no backup..." he mused, "No backup... and extremely good covers... That means whoever sent them in is not one of the local flat foot cops snooping around cause they are a little curious. There is no way local law enforcement can pull this off; they don’t have the ability to."  
   
"You think maybe someone in Washington is on to us?" Robert asked warily, holding his breath as Boris suddenly stopped pacing to turn and glare at him.  
   
"I think first we need to know just who the hell we are dealing with and just who sent them in." Boris replied shrewdly, "To do that we are going to have to draw them both in a little deeper and see just what they are fishing for."  
   
"I think you are making a mistake." The Latino warned softly, refusing to flinch under German's heated stare, "I still say that we should deep six them now that we know they are cops."  
   
Unadulterated fear ripped through Robert's soul when the anger suddenly disappeared from Boris' face and he slowly walked across to where the younger man was sitting and gently cupped his face with his hand. The German’s features broke out into a loving smile, and all Robert could do was stare transfixed as Boris weaved his special brand of magic. "I promise that after they have served their usefulness to me then you can choose which one you want to have some fun with first before you kill them both as slowly and painfully as you want ...later." he cooed, "But for now, let’s give them a little bit of rope. Let them think that they are being accepted into the community. I want to find out just who we are dealing with, who sent them in and precisely what they are looking for."  
   
"I think you're..." Robert began again.  
   
"Don't think..."Boris whispered softly, cutting the hit man's warning off with a smouldering kiss designed to choke off all coherent thought as he placed his hand on Robert's crotch and began to stroke firmly, chuckling as he heard the other man moan in desire as he whispered into the hit man’s ear. "You just follow orders and let me do the thinking."  
   
Despite himself, the Latino found himself pressing against Boris' hand with increasing urgency, so that when the German took a step away a soft hiss escaped past his lips. He glared at the man now standing casually behind the large desk as he nodded, before walking stiff leggedly out of the room, slamming the door shut with a reverberating bang. Boris stared hard at the door for a few moments before allowing a predatory smile to curl his lips as he headed out towards the lanai and leaned on the frame before succumbing to the wave of excitement that engulfed him. If he played this right he could have all the people in Washington eating out of his hands like the dogs that they were.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Steve awoke with the morning sunlight streaming into his eyes and the gentle sounds of the ocean outside as they flooded in past the slightly open window. He rolled over expecting to see the familiar sight of Dan asleep next to him but was surprised to find the space beside him empty. Frowning, he reached a hand out to feel between the covers. The sheets had long gone cold, and a shiver of worry snake its way up his spine with each passing moment as he threw the sheets back and padded his way down the stairs in search of his Second-In-Command. It was clear that Danny had been gone for a while as a perfunctory search of the rest of the house yielded nothing. Danny seemed to have disappeared.  
  
Approaching the lanai, the lead detective scanned the peaceful scenery in front of him, enjoying the salty sweet spiciness of the sea breeze and the sun as it bathed him in its warmth. He took a few deep breaths before carefully searching the shoreline for any sign of the familiar mop of sandy curls. It was a few moments before Steve spotted his friend as he came out of the surf, rubbing the salt water out of his eyes with one hand and his surfboard under the other. Relief flooded the dark haired man now that Dan had been found and he mentally chastised himself for worrying over nothing. His friend would not do anything impulsive while undercover like this and to think such a thing was an insult. Allowing a small smile to break across his face at how relaxed Danny looked at the moment, Steve turned on his heel to head back inside the house and get ready to start the day.  
  
Grabbing the makings of a healthy breakfast, Steve glanced up as Danny stepped through the lanai doors. "Relaxing swim?"  
   
"Uhh yeah," Danny replied as he dropped the damp towel across the back of one of the dining room chairs, "Umm sorry if I woke you. I couldn't sleep and..."  
   
McGarrett waved away the explanation as he removed an egg from the carton and held it up for his Second-In-Command to see as he asked, "Fried or scrambled?"  
   
The younger man blinked in surprise, "Ahhh....scrambled please." he answered as he moved towards the kitchen, "Anything I can do?"  
   
“No, I have everything under control," Steve smiled, "Besides I have eaten your cooking before. Just sit down and enjoy the morning, breakfast shouldn't be too long."  
   
The younger man nodded and turned back in the direction of the lanai but was quickly diverted into the living room as the phone began to ring.  
   
Gently spooning the cooked eggs onto the hot buttered toast on the two plates, McGarrett looked up as the young detective re-entered the room. His eyes narrowed at the tense frown that marred Danny's tanned face. "Something wrong?" he asked softly, the spoonful of eggs still held forgotten in mid air.  
   
"That was Boris..." Danny sighed, "He has invited us to a party this evening to meet the other members of our small community."  
   
McGarrett smiled, "That's what we are here for, Danno, to be part of the community."  
   
The sandy-haired detective nodded slowly as he rubbed his hand nervously through his tight damp curls, "I know Steve," he began, "But..."  
   
McGarrett frowned, as he lowered the spoonful of eggs down onto the plate, "But what?"  
   
"I don't know," Danny shrugged self consciously, aware of how much Steve knew he was uncomfortable about the case, "It’s just..." he began before taking a deep breath and rushing on, "call it gut instinct but something was off with the invitation...it was more like an order. Like we had no choice."  
   
The lead detective smiled reassuringly, "Well that's an order I think that we will obey. Remember Danno we need to be accepted into this community if we are going to win their trust and find out just what is going on."  
   
Danny nodded unhappily as McGarrett continued, "And this is our opportunity to convince them that we are a couple. I'm just a little surprised that things are moving as fast as they are. So let's be extra careful."  
   
"I don't like it Steve." Danny sighed as his boss placed the last spoonful of the scrambled eggs onto the plate and passed it to him. "But you're right," he agreed as he forced a small smile. "This is a chance to repair any damage my behaviour has caused.”  
   
Xxxxxxx   
   
Replacing the phone back onto its cradle, Boris smiled to himself as he took a deep breath before turning around to head out of the kitchen into the living room. As soon as he reached the threshold the smile grew bigger when he saw how well the preparations for tonight were underway. The furniture at the corner of the living room had been moved to make way for a makeshift stage for the band to play and the liquor cabinet was slowly being restocked with everything from absinthe to vodka. He tried to stay out of the way as people went back and forth to complete the preparations. Making a beeline for the lanai, he walked straight out into the morning sunshine, squinting in the harsh brightness as he laid a hand on the railing.  
  
The German turned his thoughts back to the heavy manila file sitting in the locked drawer of the desk in the den that Evans had managed to procure for him. He had spent the better part of last night studying the contents and learning everything he could about the two mysterious men - Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams - who were part of some undercover op that were trying to sniff around their operations. Even though it was not yet noon the beginnings of midday heat could be felt, causing him to shrug out of his suit jacket to sling it over his shoulders as he looked out past the row of trees to the sliver of sparkling blue ocean just poking out beyond the treetops.  
  
They were not dealing with any ordinary cops - they were dealing with the cream of the crop, the best the islands had to offer and he knew deep down that letting them too close to the truth was dangerous but he felt a rush of excitement at the danger it posed. The thrill made him feel giddy. McGarrett and Williams had no close ties to anyone - the research Evans had sent to him was thorough and there was no mention of a lover or anyone to really miss them if they were to suddenly disappear. Grinning at some of the candid information that he discovered particularly about the sandy-haired detective and his dark-haired partner, he was pleased to have found what he had been looking for from that file. He had known it since he laid eyes upon the pair but having black and white evidence to support his suspicions bolstered his confidence.  
   
Boris' thoughts were interrupted when Preppy poked his head out onto the lanai. "Mr Bauer, sir. The preparations are all complete. Would you like to check them yourself?" There was a note of fearful respect in the Hawaiian's voice.  
   
Turning around, the German fixed his unwavering green gaze onto the diminutive Hawaiian just a few feet away from him, enjoying the way that the man's face was slowly losing all traces of color the longer he stared at him. "Definitely."  
   
He followed Preppy back into the house and scanned his lavish surroundings. As his eyes flickered around the room, he allowed a grin to grace his features before letting it settle on the shorter man. "I see we've gone all out for our guests. I'm sure they'll appreciate the effort. Now, is everything ready?" Boris asked in a meaningful tone.  
   
The icy tone caused a ripple of fear to spike through Preppy as he swallowed and nodded. "Yes, sir. Everything is ready." There was something predatory about his boss and he didn't like it - he wanted to get away from him as soon as possible.  
   
“The photographers have been confirmed as well?” Boris queried as he stepped towards the painting that hung above the mantelpiece to study the interplay of color and brushstrokes, trailing his finger across the whorls of long dried oil paint.  
   
“Yes, sir. They arrived a few moments ago and are setting up their equipment in one of the bedrooms. Everything will be ready by the time the guests arrive.” Preppy recited tonelessly.  
   
"Good." Boris dismissed, trying not to roll his eyes at how the Hawaiian literally fled the room. Left alone, he moved over to the leather sofa and sat down, throwing his suit jacket over the arm of the sofa. He leaned back and raised his head to stare at the ceiling as he sighed with excitement.  "If things go my way, tonight is _definitely_ going to be a night to remember."  
  
Xxxxxx  
   
The sound of laughter and music filled the air as Steve and Danny stepped into the crowded ornate marble room. Unable to stop the small whistle of appreciation as he glanced around the richly decorated room, Danny breathed softly. "And I thought our place was plush."  
   
Steve could only nod in agreement as he looked around at their extravagant surroundings; expensive rare paintings lined the walls, their rich colors emphasized by the crystal chandelier that hung from the high ceiling that caused the black marble floor to glitter, contrasting with the white walls. He was startled as a glass of orange juice was suddenly thrust into his hand. Muttering his thanks as Danno accepted a glass of champagne, he had not even time to take a token sip when their hosts suddenly appeared from the almost crushing group of partygoers who filled the room.  
   
“Ahh Steve, Danny.” Boris smiled warmly as he held out his hand and shook both men’s hands, “I’m glad that you could both make it. Please let us introduce you to everyone.” He commanded as he grabbed Steve’s arm and led him into the crowd.  
   
Losing sight of his boss, Danny allowed himself to be guided through the other partygoers, smiling and chatting politely as he was introduced to each new person. Some he recognized from the files he and Steve had studied the night before and some of the faces were familiar from the news and society pages of the newspaper. He was unsurprised to find that all the guests were male as he tried hard to ignore the sensation that he was being mentally undressed by many of them.  
   
Keeping up with the polite chitchat as he casually glanced around the room, he was barely aware of the now empty glass he held in his hand being replaced by a new glass of champagne by the observant waiters as he searched the room for his companion. Spotting Steve near the lanai doors, Danny relaxed and took a long sip of champagne as he returned his attention to the guest who was talking to him about the real estate prospects on the island. He blinked and shook his head as the other guest suddenly appeared to have two different faces before merging back into one.  
   
Danny swallowed hard and looked around at the crowd who were gathered around him, laughing and talking loudly as they attempted to be heard over the blaring music in the background. He felt hot, too hot and the heat from the bodies of partygoers who were crowded around him was quickly becoming stifling and claustrophobic. He had to get out of there. When the urge to escape was unbearable he began to push through the crowd, ignoring the grumbled protests and complaints when he caused drinks to be spilled as he staggered unsteadily towards the stairs.  
   
Wilhelm smiled as he watched the younger man's ungraceful escape before he quietly crossed the room and joined Danny at the foot of the stairs. Glancing over his shoulder to reassure himself that Boris and Steve were occupied, the German slipped an arm around the sandy haired man's waist as he whispered, "You don't look too good. I think you need a few minutes to lie down. How about I give you a hand up to the bedroom?"  
   
Some part of Danny's mind told him to resist Wilhem's rather forward overtures, and the detective tried to pull out of the other man's gentle yet firm grasp. "Mmm okay, really. Just need to get away from the craziness in there." Despite his best efforts, Dan only managed to get himself pulled tighter against the German as he stumbled on the third step up the stairs when his limbs became heavy and the world started to spin. The feverish burn of heat was becoming unbearable and his proximity to Wilhem was not helping things. He had to get out of here and find his way back to-  
   
“Nonsense." Wilhem said simply, cutting across Danny's thoughts cleanly. "You're obviously not well, and back there..." the taller man indicated to the pulse of music and energy back at the party. Grinning, he directed his attention back onto Danny, pleased as punch. "Is the last place you should be. I'll tell Steve where you've gone once I get you into the bedroom. You're in no position to refuse."  
   
A wave of dizziness washed over Dan and it was a few moments before his hearing registered a strange sound that was almost alien. It was a further few moments before he recognised those sounds as his own fevered breaths. Suddenly lying down seemed like a really good idea because he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to manage to stand on his own at this moment. Thank goodness Wilhem had been there. "Remember," he prompted, as they crossed the threshold into a bedroom painted in the deepest red and Wilhem led him to sit down on the silky crimson sheets. "Tell...Steve."  
   
Wilhem went over to the door and closed it. From downstairs it seemed like the party was still happening and he had every certainty that it was going to continue on until morning, providing a welcome and much needed distraction for McGarrett. Once that great growling mongrel of a detective was out of the way, the German would finally be able to have some fun with the young man who had moved to lie down. He stood by the door for a few moments observing Dan as he moved a hand to brace it against his forehead, the quick rise and fall of his chest and his fevered panting all indicators that he was adversely affected by something.  
   
Rushing forward, the German kneeled by the side of the bed and gazed concernedly at the ill young man. His cheeks were stained with red and sweat dotted his brow. Wilhem moved a hand to rest it gently against Danny's limp wrist to stroke at the flesh there. The detective's pulse was racing and his skin was hot enough to burn. The small movement caused a small hiss to emanate from Danny, and a wolfish grin spread across Wilhem's face as he moved to stand up and perch on Dan’s side, kicking his legs out. He licked his lips in anticipation - it was clear that Danny was ripe and ready for the taking.  
  
Balancing delicately beside his drugged victim, the German reached down and slowly began to unbutton Danny’s shirt as he leaned forward and kissed Danny lightly on the lips before he slowly trailed his mouth down, and began to kiss and lick each inch of newly exposed skin.  
  
Danny whimpered softly and partially opened his eyes as he felt the light butterfly kisses and gentle licks against his sweat damp skin.  
   
Lifting his head as he opened the last button, Wilhelm smiled as his hands slowly pushed the damp material aside, fully exposing the tanned firm chest beneath as he whispered, "You like that don't you? Well my young lover, you are going to like this even more." Allowing his hand to roam fleetingly across the younger man's bare chest, the German slowly moved his other hand lower, lightly running his fingers enticingly down the outside of the zipper and over the bulge below. "Hmmm," he whispered excitedly as he lightly rubbed the bulge hidden beneath the cloth, "No wonder why your boss thought you were the best man for this job or maybe he wanted some of this for himself."  
   
He grinned as he heard Danny moan as he arched his hips up into his touch, “You are just as eager as I am, aren't you? Well you don’t have much longer to wait."  
  
He smiled as he rubbed the hardening bulge beneath his fingertips a few more times until Danny moans and thrusts became more desperate and impatient. The smile turned into a predatory grin as he sat up higher and reached for the top of the detective's pants, his own hands shaking in excitement as he fumbled with the button. It took him several attempts and soft curses before he managed to undo it. Quickly reaching for the zipper, he forced himself to unzip it slowly as he felt himself swell in anticipation of what was hidden beneath.  
   
Through the fog of sensory indulgence swirling in his mind, the other man's act of unzipping Danny's pants caused something to snap in the young detective. It occurred to him that things were going to get out of hand very fast if he didn't slow things down and the more horrifying part was that his body was physically betraying him. Even though Dan was feeling the strong, almost overwhelming pull of arousal he forced himself to try and move up the bed away from Wilhem, but his mind was oddly disconnected with his body. His limbs remained heavy and unresponsive, such that all he could do was moan breathlessly. "No..." But even that was denied him, for the other man leaned closer to Danny and captured his lips in a fierce kiss that was intended solely to turn off all rational thought.  
  
It was so hot that Danny honestly believed that he was either going to melt or combust in a bright bundle of flames with the intensity. He hated himself as Wilhem broke the kiss for a few moments as he moved his hand to reach into Danny's boxers to rest his fingers tantalizingly on the detective's inner thigh, allowing the most fleeting of ghost like touches to skim up and down the heated skin there and Danny could feel more than hear the huff of the other man's laughter. The detective's eyes widened in alarm and he moved to shake his head but the German merely began to rub enticing little circles on Danny's inner thigh as he grinned lewdly. The grin only got bigger as he felt the Detective try to shift under him to get some of that delicious friction on his cock. "You want more, don't you?"  
   
“Ahhh," was all that Danny managed to respond with as the last bit of coherent thought was pushed out of his mind. His body was so far gone and he wanted this agony to end, he wanted release from all this pent up desire or else he may very well go mad. He hadn't been this hard in a very long time and there was no other word for it - it was maddening. His body craved Wilhem's skilful hands all over his cock, which was sadly neglected at the moment. He bucked his hips up as the other man lightly stroked the heated flesh, before using his fingernails to lightly scrape at the very tender skin there. As Wilhem leaned down to kiss him again, Danny felt the German's possessiveness right down to his very soul and he shuddered involuntarily in excitement as he felt a shaking hand reach for the top of his pants and try to one handedly pull them down. A tremendous sense of disappointment washed over him when the ministrations to his cock stopped, so much so that he whined. Wilhem more than made up for it as he trailed his lips along Danny's jaw, kissing and nipping at the skin there before finally seizing the young detective's ear between his lips and teeth to worry at them, sending thrills of anticipation racing up Dan's spine.  
   
"We're only just getting started." Wilhem breathed more than anything against Danny's ear. "We have a whole night ahead of us."  
   
"Please..." The detective begged as his own hands moved of their own accord around the German's back, pulling the man closer as Wilhelm's lips trailed down the side of his face.  
   
“Shhh," Wilhelm's lips vibrated tantalizingly against his neck before the older man sucked in a small amount of the tender skin and began to mark the younger man as his own. The pain was exquisite and sent sparks through his body as Danny felt himself harden even more.  
   
"Please," he pleaded more desperately as a small fading voice in the back of his mind screamed stop, "Please...I... want... you..."  
   
Releasing the bruised flesh from his mouth, Wilhelm kissed it gently and murmured as he lowered his hand, "Tell me what you want. Tell me what you need." he whispered as he reached down and slid his fingers beneath the elastic of Danny's boxers to run his fingers lightly through the thick curls hidden there.  
  
"You." Danny gasped. The demand rang out clearly in the silence of the room save for their heavy breathing as Wilhem pulled the younger man close to him. "I want you," Danny repeated as he arched into the German's hand when he began to stroke in a rhythm as old as time that was designed to drive Dan out of his very mind as the detective's body leaned towards Wilhem, seeking more pleasure's from the man's hand. The taller man moved down to bury his head in the crook of Danny's neck as he increased his pace, pleased that the detective was responding so well.  
   
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
   
Steve leaned against the lanai swirling the glass of orange juice in his hand as he chatted to a fellow who introduced himself as Joachim. The lead detective recognised him from their known list of associates as Joachim Alvarez, the scientist who ran the labs to synthesize the dangerous drug. So far the conversation had been very light, restricted to the general banalities a person tends to discuss with newly minted acquaintances such as the weather, how the islands are the place to be and such. It took every ounce of Steve's willpower to remain indifferent and nonchalant in the face of the almost overwhelming sense of fear and concern for his Second-In-Command, who had not been seen in a while. He nodded in agreement at Joachim's latest statement - something about Molokai - as he looked beyond the man in front of him, searching for any sign of the familiar mop of sandy curls.  
   
Icy fingers of fear rippled through his soul as he realized the young man whom he was searching for was no longer in the room, nor was Wilhelm. Excusing himself with the pretence of wanting to refresh his drink, he quickly headed across to the bar as he visually scanned the lanai and the adjacent rooms.  Reaching the bar, he asked for another glass of orange juice before he turned and leaned casually back against the bar as he took a small sip of the juice as he continued to scan the room. He froze as his eyes fell on the stairs that led up to the level above as his gut instinct screamed that his missing detective and Wilhelm had for some reason gone upstairs.  Turning slightly, he placed his half full glass back on the bar before he began to manoeuvre himself slowly through the crowd of partygoers, pausing only for a moment or two to chat to the other guests before excusing himself and moving closer to the stairs.  
   
Reaching the bottom of the ornate marble staircase, Steve covertly glanced around to reassure himself that he had not caught any unwanted attention before he slowly began to ascend the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

 

Biting the tender flesh on the side of the detective's neck, Wilhelm grinned as Danny thrust hard into his hand before the young detective cried out in completion as the combination of pleasure and pain drove him over the edge.  The German felt the hot sticky wetness cover his hand as the young man beneath him collapsed breathlessly back onto the bed. "Now that I have you warmed up, let’s really have some fun," he whispered before he reclaimed Danny's lips in a fierce kiss, forcing his tongue deep into the detective's mouth as he silenced any whimpers of objection while his hands tugged roughly at Danny's pants and boxers. 

The further his pants and boxers slid down his legs, a small voice in the back of Danny's mind warned him that he did not want to do this but it was quickly forgotten as Wilhelm's foot snagged his pants and pulled them lower as the German's hand sought out his cock. Dan jumped when he felt those soft velvet fingers gently tease the heated skin there as they sent sparks of pleasure coursing across his veins, making him shiver in anxious anticipation.

"You like that, don't you?" Wilhelm whispered in his ear as his fingers alternately stroked Dan’s re-hardening cock before lightly rolling and caressing the very sensitive skin of his balls.

Danny could only whimper as he arched up into the German's maddening touch, eager for more as his hands slid around the German’s back and pulled him closer as he kicked one leg free from the constraining material of his own pants that by now were pooled around his ankles.

The feeling of those deft fingers on the sensitive skin as they did their best to drive him spare was more than he could bear and he scrunched his eyes closed as he threw his head to the side, gasping for breath. Wilhem saw the opportunity and trailed his lips down the side of the tanned column of Danny's neck and began to alternatively kiss and nibble the skin there. He sought out the rapidly bruising skin just to the left of Danny's Adam’s apple and worried it with his teeth before biting down on the sensitized flesh again, drawing out a moan from Dan. He grinned as he murmured. "I shall have to note that you like that," before he tightened his grip on Danny's cock, his fingers slick with precum and Dan's earlier climax. "You're so beautiful, it makes me sad to think that you’re wasted on the likes of him." He punctuated the sincerity of this statement by kissing Dan everywhere, starting from the top of his forehead as he left a trail of passion all the way down his neck, stopping to kiss the skin just above his left nipple. "I just can't get enough of you," the German stated before, without warning, he seized the hardened nub and nipped playfully.

The sensation was electric and caused the younger man to literally almost fly off the bed - he had never felt that before! The combination of that skilled hand working his cock and the borderline painful yet erotic sensation of being kissed and nipped there was too much and instinctively he lifted his legs to wrap them around Wilhem, pressing their sweat soaked bodies even closer. His hands threaded themselves through the German's slick blonde hair, urging him on.  By the time he let go Wilhem was experienced enough to recognize that Danny was primed and ready to go. He would have enjoyed bringing the young cop to orgasm throughout the night but his cock had other plans - it wanted Danny and it wanted him _now_. The thought of being buried deep in the young man under him was more than he could bear and the German was blinded by desire, shivering involuntarily at the thought of those delicious muscles contracting and massaging his painfully erect cock.

He made a move to disentangle himself from Danny and after a few aborted tries finally extricated himself from the tangle of limbs to reach over and pull the nightstand drawer open. His zealousness caused the thing to fly out and land on the floor. Reaching down, he quickly found the small jar of Vaseline he knew was kept there before sidling back onto the bed. He used his knees to nudge Dan's legs apart. "Okay," he ordered gruffly as he popped the lid off and dug two fingers into the greasy substance. "Spread your legs."

He saw the young detective’s eyes widen as the realization of what they were about to do managed to filter through the drugged haze that had enveloped his brain.

“No,” Danny gasped as he tried to move away.

“Stay still. You want this as much as I do!" Wilhelm muttered as he roughly grabbed Dan with his hand to prevent him from moving as his other hand moved down between Danny’s legs and began to coat the small rosebud hole with the greasy substance. Even though he felt the younger man tense up in fear and without warning the blonde haired man still roughly pushed a slick finger inside . "Oh wow,” he breathed. “You’re so tight it almost hurts. If it weren’t for Steve, I could swear you were a virgin."

Danny froze. The intrusion to his body was strange and painful, the Vaseline thick and cold in him as Wilhem began to work the substance deeper. He struggled to push himself as far as possible away from the probing finger that had begun to stroke him intimately but a rough hand moved to grab his hip firmly to hold him in place. The haze of sensuality quickly faded as panic began to claw its way to the forefront of his thought. He would have been kicking and screaming but any sort of reaction - except for gasping and moaning - was beyond him for the time being. A single tear slid down his cheek and he scrunched his eyes shut again as he tried to block out the lewdly loud slither of the zipper as the German began to push his pants down, his breath heavy and quick. He began to weakly shake his head as his legs were nudged further apart. "No…" he managed to croak as his voice caught in his throat.

"Don't pretend now." Wilhem growled as he moved to settle himself closer to Danny before he slung one of the younger man's slender legs over his shoulder. He savored the sight of the beautiful man in front of him; Dan’s tanned, muscular body glistening in the dull lamplight with sweat as his chest heaved, his head flung to the side as Danny grit his teeth, his eyes scrunched shut. The smouldering dark blue eyes followed the trail of passion - _his_ passion - for the man below him and Wilhem shuddered at seeing the various lovebites peppered all over Danny. Grasping his cock tightly in his hand, the German began to stroke himself, covering the length of his shaft with the remainder of the Vaseline as he pushed up on his knees and pressed the head of his cock at the entrance to Danny's body. "You want this almost as much as I do. Stop lying to yourself."

Danny's hands twisted themselves into the sheets as he tried to control the overwhelming urge to panic when he felt something hot, large and blunt press against him. Through sheer will he managed to push himself a little further away from the other man but it was not far enough. "No, please…" Danny pleaded desperately, “I-"

He was shut up as Wilhem leaned in and kissed him roughly, smothering the young man until he could only focus on trying to breathe. Darkness appeared at the edge of his vision as he tried to get away from the German, raising his hands to press them against Wilhem's chest to push the other man off of him. Given his drugged state, the protest was more of a symbolic one and he soon sank back against the bed, the effort clearly draining him of the last of his energy. With his heart racing, he tried to block out what was happening and ignore the way his body was trying to betray him when the man on top of him reached down and began to stroke his cock with sure, firm strokes. The slight edge of friction was delicious and he involuntarily moaned against Wilhem's mouth. 

Before everything went black though, an incredible sense of lightness overwhelmed him as he felt Wilhem get forcefully removed. The occurrence caused the detective to slowly reopen his eyes to find himself staring at the blank whiteness of the ceiling as he pulled in large gulps of air. The sound of something - or someone - being bodily thrown against the wall was unsettling and he remained perfectly still as the brevity of what had almost happened struck home. As the darkness receded, Dan managed to curl himself into a fetal position before the tears began to roll freely down his cheeks as he began to hyperventilate. He wanted to forget it but he could still feel Wilhem on top of him and he shuddered, trying to bury his face in the pillow as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

**H50H50H50H50**

 

McGarrett paused as he passed the closed door when he heard two familiar voices from behind the door. Although he could not quite make out what was being said, the rough muted growl followed by what sounded like a soft fearful protest warned him that something was very wrong within the room. Grasping the doorhandle, he twisted it and flung it open before he momentarily froze, shocked at the sight in front of him.

Danny was lying undressed on the bed as Wilhelm loomed above him, the German’s pants and boxes shoved down past the swell of his arse. It only took a brief moment for Steve to understand what he had just interrupted as the shock melded into furious anger. Taking two large steps, McGarrett quickly crossed the distance to the bed as he grabbed the German’s shoulders and roughly pulled him away from his victim, slamming him bodily into the wall.

“Keep your filthy hands off of him!” Steve roared as he grabbed Wilhelm by the back of the shirt and turned him around to face him before slamming him back against the wall. It took everything he had to quash down the impulse to lash out at the man once he realized just how close Danno had come to being violated.  

“Whoa, what the hell do you think you are doing?” The German yelled as he raised his hands in an attempt to push the angry detective away, “He was the one who wanted it. I was just giving him what he wants!" 

“It looks more like you decided you wanted to take what you wanted - whether Danny wants to or not. “ McGarrett hissed between clenched teeth as he knocked Wilhelm’s hands down and pinned him back against the wall. With vicious satisfaction he pressed his forearm across the German’s throat. “Don’t think I haven’t seen how you have been looking at him...he belongs to me! And I will take care of his needs - so keep your hands off of him. Or else!”

“What’s going on in here?” Boris’s growl startled the two men as he stepped into the room and glanced around, his eyes travelling over the naked young man who was curled in the fetal position on the bed to the furious dark haired man who now had his lover pinned against the wall.

“Your boy decided to take advantage of Danny!” McGarrett accused, his eyes never leaving the German’s face as he slowly removed his arm and stepped back, his anger still evident on his face. “Whether Danny consented or not!”

“Wilhelm?” Boris asked softly.

The green eyed man’s muted icy tone did not go unnoticed and his lover sighed. “He wanted to have some fun.” Wilhelm shrugged as he rubbed his sore neck before he readjusted his clothes. “I guess we got carried away and he panicked...”

“Go downstairs and we will talk later.” Boris dismissed his lover before turning back to the angry detective as Wilhelm nodded and hurried from the room. “I’m sorry Steve, but sometimes Wilhelm forgets his manners and doesn’t always listen when someone tells him no....especially when they are as desirable as Danny...”

Drawing in a deep breath to calm himself, Steve nodded, silently accepting the apology.

Satisfied that he had defused the situation, Boris placed his hand on the taller man’s shoulders. “I hope that you and Danny will decide to return to the party. I promise that I will talk to Wilhelm and he will not bother Danny again.” He said cordially before he turned on his heel and hurried from the room.

Swiftly moving across to the trembling figure on the bed, Steve knelt down and gently placed his hand on Danny’s shoulder, shocked at the amount of heat that radiated off of Danno as he softly called. “Danny...Danno. It’s okay. It’s me...Steve.”

 The lead detective’s heart broke as his friend tried to bury his face deeper into the pillow and he heard the soft sob.  “He...I...Ohh God...”

“It’s okay Aikane,” Steve murmured as he lightly rubbed the younger man’s back. “You’re safe. I am not going to let anything happen to you." 

Danny slowly turned his head towards the reassuring familiar voice and looked up into the concerned blurry face of his boss. “S...Steve...”

McGarrett forced a small smile as he looked down at the flushed, tear stained face and glazed eyes of his closest friend, “Yeah Danno it’s me.”

“I...I...” he shook his head in confusion as he swallowed hard and turned away in shame. “I’m sorry...I don’t know...” 

“Shhh Aikane, we will talk about this later, first of all let’s get you dressed and let’s get out of here.” McGarrett suggested softly as he helped Danny sit up on the bed.

 

**H50H50H50H50**

 

Closing the bedroom door quietly behind him, Boris hurried across to the desk where the small TV sat on. He settled down onto the plush leather chair, his smile getting larger the longer he watched the events transpiring on the screen.  The images of the two detectives in the next room were clear and crisp as he turned up the sound.  He watched the gentleness McGarrett showed his youngest detective as he helped him stand and dress before they left the room. It was easy to see the closeness between the two Five-O officers was more than just work colleagues and he briefly wondered just how close they really were – the type of concern that McGarrett showed for his Second-In-Command, the gentleness of his actions and lack of disgust at helping his friend up from this incriminating situation would have had most other men baulking, but not him. The lack of repulsed reaction caused him to wonder.

He waited until their footsteps outside in the hallway had long faded before he leaned forward and hit the stop button on the video machine. Pressing the rewind button, he waited for a few minutes as the tape rewound then settled a little further back in his chair and hit the play button.

A small, satisfied smile tugged at his lips as the images of Danny and Wilhelm flickered onto the screen.

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** : this chapter contains content of a non-con nature. Reader discretion is advised.

Boris barely noticed the door to the small room opening before Robert's surly shadow loomed across the doorway. Flicking his green eyes to the Hispanic man coming toward him, he paused the tape and asked. "Well, what is it?"

"He's waiting outside, wants to talk to you." Robert replied, grimacing as he recalled the disheveled appearance of the blonde haired man. "Seems real upset about something, muttering how he wants to say sorry-"

"And I don't want to talk to him!" Boris growled, canting his head towards the television screen before he resumed playing the videotape as he scoffed.

The Latino turned to the tape, his beady eyes widening the longer he stared at the grainy picture in front of him. His mouth went dry as he watched Wilhem crawl onto the bed in between the vee of Danny's legs before one of them was slung over his shoulder. His throat clicked as he swallowed before he averted his gaze to Boris, who was watching him intently. "I see," he drawled. "Do you want me to teach him a lesson?" Robert cracked his knuckles meaningfully as he grinned. He had wanted to get his hands on the German for the longest time, and now that the opportunity had come, he was going to grab it with everything he had. "I'll do good."

The German rolled his eyes. Robert had more brawns than brains. He still needed Wilhem for the next part of the plan and having his lover beaten to death while being nicely vindictive wasn't going to achieve anything. "No, leave that to me. Just get him out of here, take him into our bedroom and make sure he stays there. Do whatever you have to to make him stay - tie him up for all I care," Boris grinned as he made his decision. This was actually going to work out even better than he had imagined. "I want him there in one piece when I go to see him."

"Okay then," the taller man answered warily. From the maniacal glint in the emerald green of those eyes he suspected that beating Wilhem to a bloody pulp paled in comparison to whatever Boris had planned for him. He mentally reminded himself not to double cross the German sitting in front of him.

Interpreting the order as a dismissal, he moved toward the door until Boris' sharp voice made him halt in his tracks. "Wait," Boris called out before rising from his chair and crossing the room to block Robert's egress by wedging himself between the Latino and the door. "How much of the stuff did you give him?"

Plunging his hand into his trouser pocket, Robert withdrew a small vial before handing it over to Boris, who held it up to the light to examine. The vial was almost empty but there were still a few drops of the clear solution inside. Thrusting it back into his former lover's outstretched hand, he glared. "No wonder he's high as a kite. You managed to give him enough to knock off his inhibitions and become nothing more than the lump of flesh he is." 

"Which was what you wanted," Robert clarified, eyeing Boris carefully. "Was there anything else you wanted me to do tonight?"

"No, just remember to dispose of that vial. Burn it if you have to. I don't want it falling into the hands of the wrong person." Boris ordered, before returning to the comfortable chair he had been sitting on. He watched the Hispanic man's fast retreat, feeling a shiver of pleasure at the amount of fear he could instil in his subordinates. An evil grin split the shorter man's face. "He wouldn't have been able to resist Danny with that much of the stuff in him," he mused, before resuming his attention on the television and the moment that Steve pulled Wilhem off Danny as his lover was thrown bodily against the wall. He paused the tape again and stared at the image of Dan at his most vulnerable, lying curled on his side. It didn't take a genius to deduce what had almost happened.

 **H50H50H50H50**  

“I’m sorry,” Danny slurred tearfully for the umpteenth time as Steve carefully guided him into the bedroom and sat him gently down on the side of the bed, “I don’t…don’t know…” 

“It wasn’t your fault, Aikane,” Steve answered softly as he lightly squeezed Danny’s shoulder, alarmed at the heat he could feel radiating from the younger man. The lead detective smiled reassuringly. “Let’s get you into bed. We can talk about what happened in the morning,” he ordered softly, leaning down to remove Danny’s shoes before he straightened up and reached for the buttons of his obviously drugged Second-In-Command’s shirt.

“I… we…” Danny shook his head in confusion, unable to collect his thoughts into any logical order. “I don’t know…” he mumbled as McGarrett removed his sweat soaked shirt and lifted his legs onto the bed before gently easing him back against the pillows.

“We will work out what happened in the morning Danno,” Steve ordered gently. “Now I want you to rest and get some sleep.”

“I… I’m sorrryyyy…I don’t …” Danny murmured as his eyes slowly closed and the darkness that had been lurking at the edges of his consciousness finally claimed him.

In sleep the younger man’s face was more relaxed, unguarded. Drawing a deep breath, McGarrett looked hard at his friend for a few moments. Danny looked so young and vulnerable, too innocent to have been caught up in a case like this. “I’m the one who should be sorry, Aikane. I should have expected something like this but I didn’t.”  Steve whispered to the unconscious young man on the bed as he lightly placed his hand on the top of Danny’s damp sandy curls. He should have prepared Danny more for what they could encounter, should have taken the time to try and ease his friend into the undercover role. Instead, he had disregarded Dan’s worries and fears, and had paid the ultimate cost tonight. “What happened tonight was not your fault, it was mine.”

Steve rubbed a hand across his face as he reminded himself any regrets, any guilt he was feeling would have to wait to be dealt with later – now was not the time to indulge in these kinds of thoughts. A soft groan from the man in the bed pulled him back from this line of thought as Danny began to toss restlessly in the bed, his breath coming out in stuttering gasps. A light sheen of perspiration covered his friend as Dan’s body began to tremble and shake. For now, he would make sure that Danny would get the help he needed. It was the only avenue of comfort left to him.

Turning, he hurried out of the room and down to the kitchen then quickly located a bowl that was big enough for what he needed. Filling it with cold water, he carried it back up the stars to be bedroom and placed it on the table next to the bed before he rushed into the bathroom and grabbed a clean face cloth. He returned back to Dan’s side and dipped the cloth into the cool water. Wringing out the excess liquid with his hands, he sat down on the side of the bed and began to gently apply the cool cloth to his friend in an attempt to bring down the fever.

"Easy, Danno, easy," he whispered softly as Danny flinched away from the cool cloth as it glided over his hot flushed skin, "You're safe, Aikane, no one is going to hurt you."

He swallowed hard in an attempt to remove the lump in his throat as his chest tightened with emotion. Steve continued to whisper reassuring words, hoping to calm his closest friend down as the younger man continued to toss restlessly. He was unable to ignore the guilt tugging at his conscience from the way that he had allowed the Governor push them both headlong into this case. From the very first meeting, he had been painfully aware of the interest Wilhem had shown in Danno – as well as the younger man’s displeasure at the interest. He should have realized that with the suspicions of this group’s involvement in drugs and the type of people they were dealing with that there was the possibility that something could easily be slipped into their drinks. In hindsight, it was all so plainly obvious.

"I'm sorry Danno." Steve whispered again as he blinked back the moisture that blurred his vision as he gently wrung the liquid out of the cloth before using it to wipe down the side of his friend’s face, removing the heat and sheen of perspiration from skin that was too flushed. He was disturbed with how affected he was by the events of the night. Of course, there was a need to remain in the role of Danny’s lover which warranted the show back at in the bedroom with Wilhem but that did not explain the righteous anger, the blinding fury that he felt as he slammed the German into the wall. Nor did it explain the vindication he felt when his fingers seized Wilhem’s throat. Shaking his head to clear the muddle of thoughts, he directed his steely blue gaze back to his sleeping friend. The one thing that he was sure was that he meant ever word that he had said to Wilhem. "What happened tonight was my fault not yours. I can only hope that tomorrow you will be able to forgive me for what happened tonight."

**H50H50H50H50**

Wilhem looked up as the bedroom door swung open and Boris stormed into the room. He didn’t know how much trouble he was in but the way Robert had all but locked him in here told him it was serious. The look of fury on his lover's face terrified Wilhem and he rose from the bed to sink down onto his knees where Boris stood, sobbing as he grabbed his lover around the knees and begged for forgiveness. “I'm so, so sorry. I...I don't know what came over me. I...I slipped the drug into Danny's drink just like you told me to - to get him prepared for Robert-"

Whatever he had been about to say was lost as the hard punch to his jaw sent him reeling backwards, slamming onto the tender side which he had hit the wall earlier.

"And then you decided that you had to have him, didn't you? DIDN’T YOU!" Boris roared as he advanced on his fallen lover, his fists tightly curled and his face red with rage. “YOU WANTED TO FUCK HIM YOURSELF!" 

Using his hands and feet in an attempt to back away from his furious lover, Wilhelm shook his head.  "No Boris. Oh God no, I would never. You are the only one for me!"

"Don't you dare lie to me!' Boris screamed as spittle flew from his mouth. Raising his foot he viciously kicked Wilhem’s leg hard out from under him, causing the younger man to collapse to the floor, clutching his leg in pain as he towered over him. "You have wanted to have Danny since - the - first - moment - you - saw – him!" he punctuated each word with a kick, smiling internally as he heard the distinct crack of a bone snapping as his boot connected solidly with Wilhem's ribs. "And now you are trying to lie to my face!"

Unable to stop the tortured screams from escaping from his lips, aware that any sign of weakness would only infuriate his lover further, Wilhem vehemently shook his head as he gasped, "Danny’s cute, yes, Boris… he's young but it’s you who I want... not him. Please you have to believe me. I never intended..." He stopped to cough roughly, tasting the blood and bile rising in his throat as agony bloomed on the right hand side of his body, radiating dull waves of pain as the muscles in his leg and arm spasmed. 

"Liar!" The irate man screamed as he timed a kick against the undoubtedly bruised – if not broken – rib again. "Not only did you try and fuck Danny but you are daring to lie to my face about it!" Boris screamed, ignoring Wilhelm's sobs and pleas to stop as he continued his tirade. "Well if it is ME who you truly want, prove it!" Boris roared as he reached down and pulled the bloody man from the floor and tossed him towards the bed. Wilhem’s knees collided with the edge of the bed and he grimaced in pain, but he was determined to not infuriate Boris any further. His eyes widened in fear when he felt a strong hand pin his back to the bed before Boris’ other hand snaked around to the front of his jeans to pop the fly and yank the zip down. Wilhem's eyes opened wide in fear as he realized what was about to happen.

"Please Boris... No... Don't…" He begged as his lover grabbed his jeans and roughly yanked them down, before repeating the motion so that his underwear came down as well. He was hyperventilating. This was not happening.  "Please don't-" his cries were silenced when Boris pressed him harder such that his face was half-smothered by the bed and he began to shake. 

The sight of his bruised and battered lover, completely cowed by fear like this had him feeling excited, and he licked his lips as the heady sensation of complete power and control sizzled across his body. He deliberately didn’t throw Wilhem onto the bed because he knew that with each thrust his ribs were going to collide with the bed, mixing pleasure with pain. He grinned as unzipped his fly and took out his straining cock and gave it a few quick tugs to coat it with the pre-come beading at the tip. He nudged Wilhem’s feet further apart as he pressed his cock against the unprepared entrance to his lover’s body, the sounds of the muffled screams of agony music to his ears as he began to rape Wilhem in earnest. 


	12. Chapter 12

The soft sound of the door closing was muted by the sounds of the ocean and the breeze as the figure approached the steps of the house where a familiar Chrysler sat parked in the driveway. Except for one lone light in what appeared to be the master bedroom, the house was completely dark. Taking a few moments to let the tremors coursing through his body subside, the man leaned against the wall of the house to take some breaths as the pain threatened to overwhelm him. When he felt able to continue, the man continued to approach the front door and using a gloved hand, reached for the knob to twist it. With a groan that was drowned out by the wind, the figure let himself inside the house.

**H5OH5OH5O**

“No…don’t.”

Danny’s soft cries tore at Steve’s heart “Shhh, aikane, easy, easy,” he whispered as he dipped the cloth into the now tepid bowl of water and carefully wrung it out before he gently wiped Danny’s flushed face.

  
“No…please….” Danny cried out as he tossed restlessly in the bed, struggling with the demons who seemed to be haunting his dreams.

Looking down at sick young man in the bed, McGarrett ran a hand over his face. Danny's condition was getting worse and the basic aid of trying to control his fever by sponging him down with cold water had little effect of bringing the fever down. Dipping the cloth back into the water, Steve paused and frowned as he heard a soft thump that seemed to come from somewhere down stairs. Rising slowly from the bed, he reached across and silently picked up his gun from the bedside table before he turned towards the door.

“S…Steve.”

Immediately all thoughts of sound or intruders were driven out of his head as a sense of anxious relief flooded the dark haired detective. Moving away from the door, he resumed his place next to Dan's bedside before reaching out to - or try to - run a hand through the sweat soaked mop of sandy curls. Steve felt crushed when he saw his closest friend - his Aikane - physically recoil away from him and the gentle, reassuring gesture. Swallowing hard, to force down the lump that rose in his throat, he reached again for the wet cloth and began to wipe Danny’s fevered brow as he whispered, “Shh, it’s okay, I’m here, Aikane.”

“Steve… I’m sorry…” Danny’s tearful apology broke McGarrett’s heart, “I…I messed up…”

“No… no, Danno, you didn’t.” Steve whispered softly as he gently cupped the younger man’s chin and in an attempt to get Danny’s attention as he continued softly, “You didn’t mess up, Aikane.” A flash of white hot anger flared through his veins as his mind replayed the images of the evening. He felt his blood boil at the thought of Wilhem's hands on Danny, at what had almost happened if he had not, completely by chance, stumbled across the bedroom. “You did nothing wrong, Danny!” he whispered more vehemently, as he tried to push the image of Wilhelm and Danny on that bed out of his mind. “What happened tonight was not your fault! It was mine.” His voice dropped guiltily as Danny's eyes drifted closed. Gently rubbing the side of Danny's too warm face with the back of his fingers, he whispered again, "It was my fault."

Abruptly standing up, the lead detective turned around to look out of the window into the darkness of the Hawaiian night. The peaceful atmosphere and the gentle tranquillity before him was at odds with the storm of tumultuous feelings that bubbled beneath the surface. Above it all, a heavy thread of guilt interwove everything together, and Steve was left wondering how things could have gone so wrong.

It was clear that Danny needed medical attention, but they were undercover and given the events of this evening, Steve would not be surprised if they were under surveillance. His experience in Naval Intelligence told him that at the very least, they were being kept under a very close eye.

He stood there for several moment, looking out towards the darkness before his attention was directed to Dan's reflection in the window. Even in the darkness, Steve could see that the young man had a very high fever, with sweat shining on his forehead. He did not know what they had given Danny and did not want to risk the chance of any adverse reaction with acetaminophen. There was only so much that cool cloths could to and he could tell that they had reached their limit. Dan's body had not made any attempts to purge the substance and Steve was not sure whether he should induce vomiting or make Dan drink more fluids. Either way, he was in over his head and he needed help. He heard Danny moan in pain and turned back towards the bed.

“Steve...” Danny gasped as he clutched his stomach in pain and rolled on to his side, curling into a tight ball as another wave of agony tore through his midriff, stealing his breath with its white hot intensity.

Hurrying across to the bed, Steve kneeled down and placed his hand on Danny’s shoulder, alarmed at the amount of heat under his hand. “Danno?”

“Oh God, it hurts…” Danny whimpered, clutching his stomach tighter as his muscles spasmed again.

“Easy, Aikane easy.” Steve whispered as Danny moaned again. Placing a hand on his young detective's cheek, Steve swallowed hard as he gently brushed away a tear that ran freely down Danny’s face with his thumb. No case was worth risking Danno's life for, not even a covert, sensitive political case ordered by the Governor. Danny needed medical help and he needed it now! Rising suddenly to his feet, he reached for the phone and picked it up before he began to dial a familiar number. He waited for minute before he heard the coroner’s gruff voice sleepily answer, “Bergman.”

“Doc, it’s Steve,” he began as he looked down at Danny, “I need your help.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

Leaning closer to the small speaker, Boris smiled as he listened to McGarrett’s soft murmurings to his now very ill detective. Closing his eyes, he listened to Steve’s soft murmurs of reassurances and imagined McGarrett’s gentle touch and comforting caresses as he tried to cool the younger man down. He now found himself regretting just bugging their bedroom with mics, he really wished he had cameras installed as well, especially after what he witnessed between the two of them tonight.

After finding out they were cops, he had suspected McGarrett’s behavior towards his detective was merely just an act. But tonight, after seeing the look on McGarrett’s face when he had found Wilhelm with Williams in the bedroom, he had seen the truth. In those few minutes he had seen more on McGarrett’s face than just a cop protecting his partner, he had seen jealousy and intense rage towards Wilhelm and a gentleness and protectiveness towards Williams that spoke more than words ever could.

His smile morphed into a grin. In those brief moments, he knew the truth that he doubted Williams, and possibly even McGarrett himself, knew…

A pain- filled moan interrupted his thoughts and he opened his eyes and quickly reached for the speaker, pulling it closer as he heard Williams gasp, _“Steve...”_

Frowning, he pressed his ear against the speaker as he heard movement before McGarrett’s voice echoed in his ear, _“Danno?”_

_“Oh God, it hurts…”_ The agony in the younger man’s voice was evident.

 The older detective’s soft, worried reply of _“Easy, Aikane easy.”_ Only confirmed what Boris already knew. His grip on the speaker grew tighter as he suddenly heard the distinct sound of the phone in the bedroom being dialed a few minutes later and he pressed the speaker hard against his ear as he heard McGarrett speak, _“Doc, it’s Steve, I need your help.”_

Slamming the speaker down onto the table, his chair toppled over as he jumped up from his desk and turned towards the closed door, before he yelled. “Robert, get in here, NOW!”


	14. Chapter 14

Climbing out of his car, Doc looked up at the mansion. Steve had told him they were undercover but he had not quite expected this. He shook his head in amazement as he hurried across the gravel driveway to the large front door and pushed it open, stepping inside. "Steve?"

"Upstairs, Doc, first room on the right at the top of the stairs."

Quickly crossing the large foyer, Doc hurried up the large, impressive marble stairway that led up to the first floor before heading towards the open bedroom door. A small soft whistle escaped his lips as he entered the bedroom and stood momentarily stunned looking around at the ornate opulence that surrounded him. The room was palatial, a large chandelier hung from the high ceiling, its light casting a soft warm glow which reflected of the dark wooden furniture in the room. Danny was curled up on his side in the middle of a massive bed with Steve sitting by his side, gently wiping him down with a damp cloth. Even from the doorway, Doc could see fine sheen of perspiration that covered the young man's skin as Danny groaned in pain and curled up tighter, his arms wrapped around his midriff as he murmured incoherently.

Moving across to the side off the bed, Doc looked at the worried lead detective as he placed his bag down on the small bedside table and asked, "How is he?"

"He's getting worse, Doc. I can't get his temperature down." Steve answered softly as he dipped the cloth into the bowl of now tepid water and continued to wipe Danny down, trying to cool him. "My God, Doc, he's burning up."

Opening his bag, Doc pulled out a thermometer and slipped it into Danny's mouth. "You said you think something was slipped into his drink at a party." Doc frowned as he picked up the young man's wrist and began to count. "Any idea what it could have been?" Doc asked.

"Just a little cocktail I made up myself to help him relax and enjoy the party." Boris announced as he stepped into the room, his gun pointed in the direction of the three men. "And from the way he willingly went up to the bedroom with Wilhelm, it looks like my cocktail was beginning to work. It's just a shame that he had a little reaction to it but next time I will know…"

"Boris!" Steve growled as he looked up at the man who had just entered the bedroom. Any fleeting thoughts of disarming the German was quickly forgotten as two more armed men entered the bedroom, their guns trained on them.

"Yes, Steve, or should I say Mr Five-O himself, Stephen McGarrett and your young 'lover' just happens to be Danny Williams, your Second-In-Command. I have to admit that you certainly have good taste when it comes to your subordinates. Danny is young, good looking and from what I have seen, willing to do whatever you want him to do. Something I will have to remember when we have some fun later." Boris smiled coldly before he looked at Doc who stood frozen next to the bed. "And you must be the doctor who McGarrett trusts to treat his dream team of detectives… Bergman… yes, that's the name. I understand that you're the Medical Examiner and the only doctor that McGarrett trusts when it comes to his detectives." Boris's cold smile morphed into an amused grin, as he eyed the older man up and down before he added quietly. "Your services just might come in handy."

"Look who I found cowering in the kitchen downstairs." Robert sneered as he entered the bedroom dragging Wilhem behind him as he glanced at Doc, Steve and Danny before returning his attention back to Boris.

The terrified man cried out in fear as he stumbled and fell to the ground at the feet of his lover. Looking up at Boris, he whimpered, "Boris, it's not what it looks…I wasn't trying to…"

"Bring him with us. I will deal with him later!" Boris ordered in disgust as he turned his back to the frightened man,ordering over his shoulder, "And bring the two cops and the doctor. I have special plans for the three of them. Very special plans." he grinned as he walked out of the room.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Wilhem could only watch earnestly as Robert extracted three lengths of rope from his pocket before he proceeded to tie up Steve, Danny and the older man with salt and pepper hair who he could only presume was a medical doctor. To be honest though, he didn't think Danny needed any type of restraint as Sanchez bound his hands together - the young detective's only reaction had been to utter a small hiss as the rope cut into his sensitised flesh before he was all but dragged out of the room, his feet dragging along the plush carpet as Steve and the doctor were forced out of the room, Boris' gun digging into the small of the lead detective's back.

It was a few moments before he realized that the doctor's medical supplies had been left behind. Wherever Boris has intended to take the three people, Wilhelm hoped that there were adequate supplies there, because they did not need the full weight of Hawaiian law enforcement breathing down the backs of their operation here on the Islands. It was one thing to manufacture drugs that people took of their own volition, it was another thing to kill a cop. Forcing one foot in front of another at a time, slowly but surely, he made his way out of the bedroom before he proceeded to collapse against a wall in the hallway, tears of horror and mortification running down his face.

He tried to ignore the sound of bodies being loaded into cars and hoped that he did not have the weight of two killings on his conscience before shrinking as far away from the moonlight that flowed in from a window, back into the shadows.

"Where do you think you're going? Get moving!" Sanchez's growled softly into his ear as the Latino roughly grabbed his arm and dragged him down the stairs towards the front door.

"Robert, please, this is madness." Wilhelm whimpered as he looked desperately up at the taller man as he tried to pull free from the other man's bruising grip, "Think about it, this isn't just a couple of gay guys Boris plans to test the drugs on, this is two cops... It's crazy! Boris is going to bring the whole Honolulu police department and the rest of Five-O down on us..."

"And you were just about to spill your guts about our entire operation to them." Robert snarled as he deliberately tightened his hold, with bruising intensity, on Wilhelm's arm as he shoved him roughly out of the door and pushed him towards the second car that was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "You were happy enough to bring down Five-O and the Honolulu Police department to save your own worthless skin," he growled as he roughly shoved the smaller man against the car, enjoying the pain-filled grunt as Wilhelm bodily slammed against the hard-unforgiving metal. "I can only hope that Boris finally sees you as the lying sleazebag you really are." Robert hissed as he removed his own tie from around his neck before yanking Wilhelm's arms behind his back and tying them as tightly as he could with the long strip of material. "Now get into the damn car before I decide to tell Boris you tried to make a run for it and put a bullet into your god damn head myself."

Glancing into the back of Boris's car, Wilhelm could see Steve and the doctor crowded on either side of Danny, who appeared to be slumped against Steve, his head resting on Steve's shoulder. Turning back to look at Sanchez to make one final plea, he fell silent. The hatred in the other man's eyes warned the German that Robert's threat was not an idle one. The man was itching to kill him. Biting his bottom lip to try and stop himself from moaning in fear, Wilhelm turned back towards the car as Robert's opened the door and awkwardly climbed into the back as a mixture of tears of pain and fear began to run down his face. Swallowing hard, he jumped in terror as Robert slammed the door closed behind him. Turning to stare up at the semi-dark house that he had just emerged from, he wondered if he would ever see it or anything else again.

Turning his back to the sniveling man in the car, Robert watched as Boris slammed the other car's back door shut and walked across to where he was waiting.

"I want you to stay here with Tommy go through the house with a fine-tooth comb, make sure there is nothing that can link either McGarrett or Williams to the house, search every nook and cranny, make sure everything is wiped clean." Boris ordered as he looked up at the open front door before he returned his attention back to Robert and added, "Also wake Preppy up, I want all the bugs out of here."

"You don't think…" Robert began, looking around to reassure himself the street was empty before looking back at his boss.

"I'm not going to take any chances. McGarrett was willing to break their cover to get Williams medical help. Who knows who the doctor told about McGarrett's phone call. Just do it!" Boris growled before he turned away and marched back to the car that held McGarrett, Williams and the doctor and opened the front door, pausing as he turned back to Robert, "Bring anything you find out to the Pali."

Frowning the Latino asked, "You taking them back to the lab?"

"Where the hell do you think I'm going to take them, back to my house?" Boris demanded before he climbed into the car and slammed the door closed before the car sped off in a shower of gravel and dust with the second car following close behind.

With a sigh, Robert watched as the car sped off in a shower of gravel and dust, with the second car following close behind. Looking across at Tommy who was waiting for his orders, Robert nodded towards the house, "You heard the boss, let's get busy."

H5O H5O H5O

Placing her hand on the door to the Hawaii Five-O offices, Dora Bergman paused momentarily, suddenly uncertain if she was being a silly old woman and just over-reacting after Niles had failed to return home or turn up at work this morning. She shook her head, years of working as an ICU nurse had honed her instincts to sense when something was seriously amiss, and she could not ignore the fear in the pit of her stomach that Niles, Danny, and Steve were in trouble. Niles would have called to let her know that he wasn't coming home. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open and entered.

Looking up from the report that he was reading over Jenny's shoulder as she typed, Chin was surprised when the anteroom door opened and Dora Bergman stepped inside. There was a look of fear and apprehension on the smaller woman's face that Chin had never seen before. Stepping around Jenny's desk, he hurried to across to meet Dora as he asked, "Dora, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Chin!" Dora Bergman looked up at the Chinese detective as Chin met her halfway across the room. She was unable to stop the tear from rolling down her face as the fear that something serious had happened to Niles, Steve and Danny began to overwhelm her. Looking past Chin's shoulder at Steve's closed office door before she looked back at Chin, Dora swallowed hard and took a deep breath as she tried to compose herself, before she asked softly, "Do you know where Niles is? He didn't come home last night after Steve's phone call about Danny needing urgent medical attention and he hasn't turned up at the work today. I'm starting to get worried."

H5O H5O H5O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doc Bergman's name of Niles and the character Dora Bergman are the property of the awesome Queens of Hawaii Five-O fan fic- Gina Martin and Barb Huff and are from their fanon. Permission was asked for and given by both these wonderful and talented writers to use their world of fanon in my stories


End file.
